


Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Wings Of Salvation

by TheBladeBlaster



Series: Protag Yugo au [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, About the gory moments originally mentioned in the Fanfiction.net version, But not actually shown or described, I have changed the rating on this to T since I decided they will only be referenced, Note: I wrote the first few chapters 2 years ago, Please read the update on chapter 12, This fic is also on Fanfiction.net, This is mostly since I have a separate fic in, it is important for the future of this fic, mind that will show those moments in full ×, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBladeBlaster/pseuds/TheBladeBlaster
Summary: One decision was all it took for Yugo's fate to change forever. Originally, he would tragically fall before ever reaching his goal . But, now in this altered fate he can finally be the hero he always wanted to be.
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Protag Yugo au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Day Everything Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just one day, Yugo and Rin’s lives are about to change forever.

Chapter 1 The Day Everything Changed

Rin couldn’t help , but glance over her shoulder once more . Maybe , going off by herself back home wasn’t the best idea . Her and Yugo had just competed in a local tournament a few hours ago . Yugo seemed rather distracted during one of his duels where he ended up losing . Which ended up with her scolding Yugo for his carelessness , losing a duel he could have easily won if he was focused . She wondered if that strange visions she had earlier and had told him about had something to do with it .

Strange was putting it mildly with each consecutive vision she had they started to make less and less sense . 

The first vision involved Yugo dueling Yusei . Which was...impossible.

The second is where they really started making no sense . Yugo seemed to be in some post apocalyptic looking city and to make things weirder there was a second Yugo as if one wasn’t enough . He had some weird summoning method called Xyz or something .

The third one had a grand total of three Yugos ! The other two having strange dragons with summoning methods in their name . Honestly , Rin had always wondered what was up with Clear Wing having “ Synchro “ in it’s name .

Yugo was acting a bit weird after the tournament where they decided to split up . Though , it took quite a lot to convince Yugo she’d be perfectly fine by herself and that he could deal with whatever was making him so distracted . 

As she felt another vision coming on while she was all alone during night time she couldn’t help but wonder if that was such a good idea . Her conscienceness slipped as another vision came on . 

* Vision begin *

“ YOU BASTARD !!! “ , Yugo glared at yet another lookalike of him . 

“ I have a name you know , it’s Yuri . “ , the purple and pink haired counterpart replied sarcastically .

“ Your name won’t matter once I smash your face in ! “ , Yugo cracked his knuckles being as volatile as ever . She felt the sudden urge to lecture him for the thousandth time about that . 

“ Have fun with that umm...didn’t that announcer call you Fusion ? “ , the doppelgänger pondered as a tick mark appeared on Yugo’s head . 

“ IT’S NOT FUSION IT’S YUGO !!!!! “ , Her hotheaded friend yelled at his clone .

“ Anyway Fusion-Kun I’m currently a too busy to deal with little ole you , chao . “ , as he said that the extremely purple Yugo jumped on the building as the original drove after him . 

* Vision end *

“ Great now another Yugo ! “ , Rin complained as the vision ended .

“ Great now another Serena ! “ , A voice Rin recognized from her vision said behind her . She turned staring face to face with the really purple Yugo clone . 

“ Maybe , those visions weren’t so crazy...”

-

With Yugo ( Dat cliffhanger tho )

Yugo rode after as black and red robbed man on his d-wheel . During his duel earlier that day he saw a robbed man making him remember something Rin said about some vision .

“ The weird thing was what he was wearing , it was something sort of black robes with these weird red markings . “ 

After hearing Rin’s vision especially after the bits about doppelgängers he thought it was obviously impossible . Now , seeing it he wasn’t sure . He sped up his d-wheel finally cornering the mysterious figure . 

The hooded figure stopped as Yugo removed his helmet looking intently at them . “ Who are you ? “ , he raised his finger pointing to the figure . The hooded figure started to remove his hood as Yugo watched with baited breath his heart rate increasing as they revealed themselves . His eyes widened as it was indeed non other than Yusei Fudo as Rin predicted earlier that day . Tears started to fall from his face.

He was completely speechless as he tried to form words . “ Yu-Yusei ? Is that really you ? “ , too caught up in the intense emotions he was experiencing he didn’t notice the white of Yusei’s eyes were black .

“ Yugo...” , he started as a black d-wheel appeared causing startling Yugo . “ Wh-What the he-“ , he was saying as he was cut off .

“ Duel me ! “ , Yusei challenged with grave seriousness as he boarded the d-wheel and a black helmet materialized .

“ Wait what ?! “ , He responded confused as some sort of track lined with purple fire appeared . His confusion only increased as he felt pain in his arm and back . Looking down he saw his arm glowing crimson . 

“ Does these marks have something to do with it ? “ , he questioned remembering when the marks first appeared . 

“ Come on , Yugo ! “ , Yusei said impatiently which was very out of character for the normally calm individual . 

“ If I duel you will you tell he what the hell is going on ? “ , the marked boy asked .

“ Yes . “ , he replied as the younger boy initiated the duel mode on his d-wheel .

The timer counted down before sounding and they both took off . 

-  
With Security 

“ What’s going on ?! “ , Roget asked his workers . “ Sir , we’re getting a strange reading coming from inside that strange fire . 

“ Get me a visual on what’s going on in there ! “ , he ordered . “ Yes , sir ! “ , they replied . As Roget was preparing a explanation for the press .

-  
Back with Yugo and Yusei 

Their d-wheels were neck and neck though in the end Yusei was able to get the first turn . 

“ I activate Quickdraw Synchron’s effect discarding Quilbolt headgehog to special summon him . “ , Yusei started as Yugo looked on .

“ He’s starting off pretty aggressive... “ , he thought to himself trying to focus on the duel .

“ I activate Quilbolt hedgehog’s effect to resurrect him when there is a tuner monster on my field . Next , I activate Big One’s effect to special summon itself discarding Mono Synchron ! “ , Yusei continued .

“ Seriously , he hasn’t even used his normal summon this turn ?! He was good before , but this is ridiculous ! “ , Yugo thought .

“ Your lucky I don’t that that card in my hand or your loss would be assured . “ , Yusei told him . 

“ That’s pretty arrogant of you to say ? Besides what’s that card ? “ , he asked his friend who was currently severely out of character .

“ You’ll see soon... “ , he replied . “ How cryptic... “ , Yugo joked as his grip on his d-wheel tightened .

“ You always were quite a jokester though that your little shield will shatter by this duels end . Now , I Synchro summon , unheard wishes will form into a black hole ! Level 8 ! Shining Stardust Dragon ! “ , the familiar dragon appeared letting out a roar more akin to a sob .

Yugo stared sadly at the dragon hearing it’s words . Stardust Dragon was crying .

“ Stardust Dragon ...” , Yugo muttered . He felt his heartstrings being pulled seeing the monster in pain . A burning desire to punish Yusei filled him for making his own ace suffer . 

“ I set one card face down and end my turn . “ , Yusei ended his turn .

“ YUSEI !!!! “ , the boy called out to his opponent glaring hatefully .

“ What the hell is going on ? Why is Stardust Dragon crying ?! “ , Yugo questioned him .

“ Well , that was quicker than I expected . “ , he replied .

“ ANSWER ME ! “ , he felt some part of himself deep down telling him to destroy him . His signer mark glowed brighter in response as he winced in pain .

“ So , you really know nothing then ? Fine... “ , Yusei started .

“ IF I KNEW WHY WOULD I ASK ! “ , Yugo snapped .

“ Well , it started after that “ incident “ , you remember right Yugo ? “ , Yusei asked causing Yugo to gulp remembering the painful memory . He just nodded as Yusei continued .

“ I was resurrected by the Earthbound God Qaraywa as a dark signer . “ , Yusei went straight to the point . Yugo’s eyes widen as he looked back to the mark on his arm . 

“ So , that legend about the signers is true ? “ , Yugo asked . 

“ I thought that was obvious considering your glowing arm and back ? “ , Yusei snide . 

Yugo mulled over what these revelations implied as he remembered it was his turn . 

“ So , I just have to win then to save you ? “ , he asked as he drew a card . 

“ That’s right you just have to win... “ , the signer jumped hearing a unfamiliar voice in his mind electing to deal with it later .

“ If by save you mean I’ll die then yes , Yugo . So , you are going to “ save “ me again then try I’ll beat you “ , Yusei roasted Yugo causing him to flinch .

Yugo sweated as the “ incident “ replayed in his mind , his heart racing .

“ Snap out of it ! “ , a familiar femine voice rang in his mind .

“ C-Clear Wing... “ , he replied in his mind very shaken up . 

“ Please , be strong Yugo remember !“ , the dragon encouraged in the boy’s mind . Yugo wiped the tears from his eyes as he started his turn . He had to be strong . He must be strong no matter what .

“ I summon Speedroid Horse stilts and use it’s effect to special summon Speedroid Three Eyed Dice ! “ , Yugo started as his long time monster allies appeared beside him . “ Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! “ , Yugo chanted as his dragon let out a determined roar .

Yusei glared at the Synchro dragon as it glared back at him . 

“ I activate Hi-Speed Re Level on Clear Wing ! I banish Speedroid Three Eyed Dice ! Now , Clear Wing gain x500 for each level it has ! “ , Yugo activated as Yusei’s hand inched towards his duel disk before stopping .

“ No , I can’t not with Clear Wing on the field . “ , Yusei thought snickering in annoyance due to his opponents dragon’s powerful effect . 

Clear Wing ATK : 2500 -> 4000

“ Attack Clear Wing ! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher ! “ , Yugo commanded as a whirlwind appeared around Clear Wing poising to strike . 

“ I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow ! “ , Yusei countered as Yugo snickered half seeing that coming . 

“ I set three cards face down and end my turn . “ , he ended his turn .

“ I draw ! “ , Yusei started his turn . “ I need to get rid of that dragon . “ , Yusei thought . He smiled as he drew Fissure .

“ I activate Fissure destroying your Clear Wing ! “ , Yusei point at Clear Wing as it narrowed it’s eyes growling . 

“ Not so fast , she’s not going anywhere ! I activate Follow Wing , you can’t destroy Clear Wing with battle or effects now ! “ , Yugo countered to Yusei’s chagrin . 

Yugo has always been overly protective of his dragon not to different from Jack . Whenever he’s ever dueled or see Yugo duel he’s always protected Clear Wing at all costs even if it burdens him . Yusei tried to clear his thoughts of those memories . 

“ Hurry up and deal with that bastard’s son so I can kill his human pet ! “ , Qaraywa hurried him annoyed .

“ I’m working on it . “ , Yusei replied in his mind . He looked at his now empty hand regretting his aggressive start . It’s not like he can just ram Stardust into Clear Wing . That would be pointless , much to his own reluctance he had to end his turn .

“ I draw ! “ , Yugo looked determined at Stardust Dragon as he started his turn . “ I activate dust tornado destroying Scrap Iron Scarecrow and setting a card from my hand . “ , Yugo got rid of Yusei’s only defense .

“ SHIT ! “ , the dark signer cursed .

He closed his eyes as he wondered if he really had it in him to lose Yusei a second time .

“ The longer he’s stuck with a Earthbound Immortal the more he’ll suffer . You just have to win . It’s better to end his suffering . Got it , just win ! “ , Clear Wing reminded him emphasizing the win part . He opened his eyes as he ordered Clear Wing to attack its fellow Synchro dragon once more . 

Yusei braced himself as his dragon fell through his life points were thankfully safe . 

“ Now , I activate Monster Reborn ! “ , Yusei gulped as Yugo uttered that card’s name . 

“ Now , come back , Shining Stardust Dragon ! “ , the dragon roared with more life than before flying alongside Clear Wing .

“ Great ! Just great HUMAN ! LET ME DUEL !!! “ , Qaraywa yelled angrily at Yusei .

“ Shut up ! I’ve got this ! “ , Yusei assured . “ Oh , do you now ? How is being stared down by two Signer dragons with annoying negate effects handled ?!?!?! “ , Qaraywa replied full of sarcasm .

“ You’ll see , I draw ! “ , Yusei started his turn as he felt his marks glowing . 

“ I activate Earthbound Hell Gates ! I can summon all the monsters in my graveyard back possible with their effects negated and their names stripped by paying half my life points . “ , Yusei winced as his life points lowered . 

( Earthbound Hell Gates/Normal/Spell  
Effect : Pay half your life points summon all the monsters in my graveyard back possible with their effects negated and their names stripped . You can also special summon one dark tuner from your deck )

Yusei LP 4000 -> 2000

“ As well I can special summon one dark tuner from my deck ! I choose Phantom Junk Synchron ! “ , Yusei continued . ( Phantom Junk Synchron/Level 8/Dark/Dark Tuner/Machine/ATK 1300/DEF 700  
Effect : Choose one banished monster and return it to the graveyard to raise this monster’s level . )

“ Using it’s effect I can return one of my banished monsters to my graveyard and raise its level by that monster’s . I choose Quilbolt Hedgehog ! “

Phantom Junk Synchron Level 8 -> 10 

“ Now , I tune Big One and Mono Synchron with Phantom Junk Synchron ! DARK SYNCHRO SUMMON ! “ , Yusei’s marks lit up as Yuto prepared himself for what Yusei may summon . 

“ Rize from the depths of hell razor sharp blades of steel and deadly scraps of iron clad alloy are forged together to create a destructive force ! Level -8 ! Phantom Junk Destroyer ! “ , The ground shook as the massive threatening metal giant descended . 

( Phantom Junk Destroyer/Level -8/Dark/Dark Synchro/Machine/ATK 3000/DEF 2800  
Effect : For every material used to dark synchro summon this monster you can destroy a opponents card this effect can’t be negated . If this succeeds you can tribute this monster to special summon one Earthbound Immortal from your deck . You can banish this monster to negate the effect of a monster targeting the summoned Earthbound Immortal . )

“ Now , I destroy Clear Wing , Stardust Dragon , and your face down ! “ , Yusei declared .

“ Not so fa- “ , Yugo was about to say . “ This effect can’t be negated ! “ , Yusei emphasized can’t be negated .

“ CRAP !!! “ , Yugo let out as his field was cleared except for one face down . He took seriously damage as his d-wheel swerved .

“ Now , I activate Phantom Junk Destroyer’s other effect . Special summoning Earthbound Immortal Qaraywa from my deck ! Vile lizard of destruction and revenge rise up and destroy all those in your way ! Level 10 ! Earthbound Immortal Qaraywa ! “

( Earthbound Immortal Qaraywa/Level 10/Dark/Effect/Reptile/ATK 3000/DEF 3000  
Effect : Cannot be targeted by attacks and can attack your opponents monster directly for all the monsters with less than 1000 ATK in your graveyard this card gains 500 ATK for each . You can banish a monster with lower than 1000 ATK from your graveyard to revive it . )

Yugo paled as a large black dinosaur sized lizard lined with red marks appeared on the field . It was so huge it made Clear Wing and Phantom Junk Destroyer look like toys in comparison .

“ HAHAHA ! Finally , now tremble in fear Pawn of Ultimaya Tzolkin ! I am a god ! I will crush you as I will for all of you pathetic signers ! “ , Qaraywa gloated .

Qaraywa ATK 3000 -> 4500

Yugo winced as the pain in his signer marks started to become unbearable . 

-  
Elsewhere 

“ You can feel you can’t you Aki ? “ , Sayer asked as they were closing in on the Nazca line field .

“ Yes , Sayer . “ , Aki confirmed as her mark glows brighter .

...  
Jack held out Scarlet Red Dragon Archfiend as he viewed the battle from his penthouse . His mark also glowing vibrantly .  
...

“ Ruka ! “ , Truka gasped in surprise as the aforementioned girl’s mark glowed .

“ Yugo...He’s in trouble... “ , Ruka muttered worriedly she had to get to Rua then Yugo .

...

Hearing a scream Crow followed to see a hooded man carrying none other than Rin . Though , that wasn’t even the craziest part he looked identical to Yugo .

“ Who the he- “ , Crow was interrupted .  
“ VIOLET FLASH ! “ , a bright light shown and the mystery man disappeared .

“ This day can’t get any weirder . “ , Crow said as his arm lit up .

“ I stand corrected . “ , Crow jumped surprised .

-  
Back to Yugo shitting himself 

“ You know what they say , “ Karma’s a bitch “ . Now , kill him Qaraywa ! Mass Extinction ! “ , as he said that a beam shot from the massive lizard’s mouth . The blast hit as he expected Yugo to be all but crushed .

The smoke cleared as Yugo was revealed not to be a stain on the pavement . 

“ YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME !!!! “ , Qaraywa cursed it was ridiculous it was ludicrous . He was stopped by some fucking paper .

“ I activated Speedroid Menko’s effect from my hand to negate the attack and change your monsters to defense mode . Yugo laughed at Qaraywa anger as he spit out some blood as the impact had certainly injured him . His riding suit was ripped and he had some scratches and cuts .

“ Pfft , puny god ! “ , Yugo mocked as Qaraywa fumed with anger . Qaraywa still can’t believe he was stopped by something so stupid looking .

“ Unfortunately , I end my turn . “ , Yusei ended his turn going from annoyed to frustrated .

“ I draw , now I activate my remaining trap card Call of the Haunted . “ , Yugo said .

As Qaraywa started cursing at Yugo about his Ultimate Bullshit level luck .

“ Return Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! “ , Yugo smiled at his ace’s triumphant return as it roared at the vastly bigger monster without fear .

“ Now , I summon Speedroid Gum Prize and tune it with Clear Wing ! Shine wings that store holy light , and strike down your enemies with its radiance ! Synchro Summon ! Come forth ! Level 8 ! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ! “ , Crystal Wing let out a even mightier roar as Yugo’s pain grew stronger .

“ I can do it ! “ , Yugo assured himself as the Earthbound God continued to curse . 

“ Due to Gum Prize’s effect I can send my top card to the graveyard and if it’s a Speedroid my monster gains 1000 ATK points ! “ , Yugo explained .

“ I swear if he- “ , Qaraywa started .

“ It’s Speedroid Skull Marbles ! “ , Yugo cheered . 

“ FUCK YOUR LUCK !!! “ , Qaraywa yelled .

“ What can I say me and the god of luck and bagels are best buds . “ , Yugo countered .

“ I guess that cycle explains most of your life colossal fuckups . “ , Yusei once again roasted Yugo .

“ And that’s not even my final surprise I activate Shock Surprise banishing Skull Marbles to destroy Qaraywa ! “ , Yugo ignored Yusei and destroyed his monster as revenge .

“ I activate his effect banishing Big One to revive hi- “ , Yusei was interrupted . 

“ You sure about that ? I activate Crystal Wing’s effect negating it “ , Yugo countered .

“ Fine , I negate your negating with Phantom Junk Destroyer by banishing him I negate your effect . How’s this for a full counter ?! “ , Yusei countered his counter . 

Qaraywa was revived though it’s attack dropped .

Qaraywa ATK 4500 -> 4000

“ Then , I’ll...I end my turn . “ , Yugo reluctantly ended his turn .

“ I draw , now attack him directly Qaraywa ! “ , Yusei declared .

“ I banish Bamboo Horse to send another Three Eyed Dice to my graveyard and I banish it to negate your attack . “ , Yugo saved himself again . 

At this point Yusei was starting to lose his patience as Yugo hasn’t lost a single life point in all these turns . He has to admit Yugo has improved significantly since he first met him as a duelist and as a person .

Crystal Wing let out a worried roar as Yugo swayed barely being able to drive at this point . Between his injuries and all the pain he was experiencing he felt like he was close to passing out . 

“ I just...I just need to win . “ , he reminded himself . “ Then , finally I can let it go and Yusei can Rest In Peace . “ , Yugo thought . 

“ I dr-draw...” , looked at his card it could get over Yusei’s monster . “ I summon Speedroid Den-DaikoDuke and special summon Takemborg . Now I tune them ! Magical sword form a cross . Use your power to rend your enemies ! Synchro summon ! Hi-Speedroid Kendama ! “ , the sword Synchro monster joined the dragon . 

“ I banish Takemborg to inflict 500 damage to you . “ , Yugo grasped at anything to possibly beat Yusei .

Yusei LP 2000 -> 1500

“ I end my turn... “ , Yugo fought to keep himself conscious .

“ I draw and activate Card of Sanctity ( anime ) we both draw till we have six cards in our hands . Now , I activate Dark Eruption to add Phantom Junk Synchron to my hand . I summon Synchron Carrier bring Junk Synchron from my hand and I activate its effect to bring Quilbolt hedgehog . Now I tune them ! Gathering anger becomes a entranced warrior born from a brutal god ! Become the path its darkness envelops ! Synchro Summon ! Level 7 ! Howl ! Junk Berserker ! “ , Yusei started .

“ I banish Junk Synchron lowering your monster’s attack . “

Crystal Wing 4000 -> 2700

Qaraywa ATK 4000 -> 4500

“ Now , Junk Berserker attacks Kendama ! “ , Yusei finally deal some damage . A bit surprised he’s being met with little resistance .

Yugo LP 4000 -> 3500

“ Now , MASS EXTINCTION !!!! “ , Crystal Wing let out a ear piercing roar as the blast penetrated her chest . Yugo felt his heart break once more as he was unable to save her .

Yugo LP 3500 -> 1700

“ Well , seems you really can’t save anyone not even your ace . “ , Yusei returned to roasting .

“ Cr-Crysta-“ , Qaraywa cheered as Yugo slumped over bound to crash his d-wheel . He had finally slipped into unconsciousness . His d-wheels flips over Yugo’s helmet flying off .

“ I activate Double Attack discarding Phantom Road Synchron which is a level 12 , since Qaraywa’s level is lower He can make a second attack . MAXIMUM EXTINCTION !!!!! “ , Yusei road over to Yugo as his life hit zero surprised he still wasn’t dead .

“ Well , not for- “ , Qaraywa was about to say as against all odds Yugo stood up . Qaraywa felt something very wrong it couldn’t be the Ultimaya Tzolkin it was too dark too evil . 

Yugo’s eyes were shadowed by his bangs as a dark shadow dragon appeared behind him . “ What ? “ , both Dark Signer and Earthbound Immortal were thrown off guard . Yugo’s eyes had a abnormal green glow . The shadowy dragon took a bite out of Qaraywa before dissipating and Yugo fell back into unconsciousness . As Yusei was about to do something he was intercepted by another signer dragon .

A redheaded masked girl grabbed the unconscious Yugo as the the dragon did the d-wheel taking off . 

-  
In Yugo’s consciousness 

A certain demonic shadowy figure laughed manically .

“ Soon , I what is mine shall return back to me then I will destroy everything ! “ , a dark shadow laughed as he was hatching his evil plan .

Chapter end 

Okay , that was a bombastic way to start . As you may have noticed there’s many references in this chapter from Avengers , Seven Deadly Sins , and Danganronpa . So , I’m not good at writing duels so I hope this is okay . So , yeah I thought this chapter name was very appropriate considering Rin is kidnapped , Yugo fights Dark Signer Yusei , and ends up kidnapped himself . I wonder what that “ incident “ was ? Or how they know each other in the first place ? Anyway , everything that happens in this chapter will eventually be relevant to the story . And I hope you enjoyed this first chapter


	2. Escape From Arcadia Part 1 The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo has been captured by Arcadia after his near death encounter with Yusei.

Chapter 2 Escape from Arcadia Part 1 The Awakening

“ WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WON’T WORK !!! “ , Sayer yelled at his underlings . 

“ Something is preventing us sir , not even your psychic powers worked . “ , they explained .

“ Damn . “ , Sayer cursed . He could had another potentially Akiza-level weapon right in front of him and he couldn’t control it . At least he could test his potential , Zanzo might be useful for this predicament .

“ Proceed with the initial test . “ , Sayer ordered as his workers as they prepared the electricity .

A scream of pain rang through the air as their captive struggled against his bonds .

“ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “ , Yugo cried out in pain being forcefully awoken by the shocks . 

Sayer watched with interest as the boy’s signer mark lit up . Though , strangely the mark sparked . Something that never happened with Akiza.

A figure entered the room as Yugo became more erratic , his eyes glowed green . The room was now like a tornado as various objects flew about . His signer mark was glowing like crazy .

Yugo let out a inhuman roar . Sayer’s eyes widened . 

“ DESTROY !!!!!! I MUST DESTROY EVERYTHING “

“ What is this ?!?!? “ , he thought as the room started to shake and crumble . “ SEDATIVES NOW !!!! “ , he panicked as the destruction increased .

The Arcadia member went over to put in the needle , but was caught in the maelstrom . 

“ AHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! “ , they screamed in terror .

“ Dammit , I need- “ , Sayer was interrupted as Akiza entered the room with a green and black haired individual .

“ AKI !!! “ , Sayer turned to his strongest weapon . “ Why’s the entire building coming down !?!? “ , Aki let out panicked . He noticed Aki’s mark glowing . Arcadia’s leader pointed to to the growing maelstrom . “ Interesting, there’s another physic duelist with that much power ? “ , the green and black haired member commented nonshalaughtly .

“ Zanzo !!!! This is not the time ! “ , Aki interjected . “ She’s right I need you to stop him Aki . “ , Sayer ordered . Aki nodded understanding placing Apocalypse Rose Dragon on her duel disk . 

The monster appeared letting out a roar . Sending it’s own attack at the maelstrom .   
The attack’s clashes as the could make out a dragon silhouette and glowing green eyes . The wind cleared and they could see Yugo as well as the dragon from his duel with the Dark Signer . The table he was restrained by was completely annihilated . The glow in his eyes were fading with the cause of it gone . 

Yugo’s dragon narrowed it’s eyes at Apocalypse Rose Dragon roaring at the other signer dragon full of malice . Apocalypse Rose roared back at its fellow Synchro dragon with equal hatred .

Akiza noticed Yugo’s signer marks he not only had one on his arm , but back too . “ That cursed mark... “ , Akiza mumbled . He was like her , though she had no idea why he had two . The continued to become dimmer and his eyes were very visible now . Though , the glow was still there .

“ Do you want to be destroyed , bitch ! “ , he spoke as hostile as his dragon .

Aki looked slightly surprised at the bitch comment , people normally preferred to call her a witch . 

“ I’m not scared of some boy . “ , Aki countered . She jumps as a menacing smile appeared on the said boy’s face . She felt a chill down her spine .

“ You will be... “ , he replied cryptically . 

Yugo growled in pain as the signer mark’s glow increased . Aki as noticed her out becoming brighter . Another one of them was coming . 

The glow in his eyes brightened in response . “ That’s fine , the more of you there are the easier it will be to destroy you all . “ , Yugo replied undeterred .

“ Destroy , you mean the others like us ? “ , Aki questioned . Zanzo took this opportunity to activate his physic power . The ability to look inside to people’s souls and memories , though it was useless offensively it had its other benefits . Zanzo was surprised to see a dark shadow over the boy’s soul .

“ Of course , moron ! Without you Signers we’ll finally be able to kill off all you humans ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ replied .

“ Aki , Sayer , that boy , something dark is controlling him . “ , Zanzo informed them .

“ Something dark ? “ , Sayer questioned . “ Not only that very powerful and full of hatred . I can see a dark shadow looming over his soul . “ , Zanzo continued . Sayer let out a interested hum .

“ That’s right , I’m strong now are you going to stand there and die or duel me ! “ , he challenged cracking his knuckles the Black Rose witch . His dragon roared in response as if agreeing with him . 

“ Do you even have to ask . “ , Aki raised her duel disk as Yugo raised his in response . 

“ DUEL !!! “ , they spoke in unison .

“ I’ll start ! “ , Akiza drew her card . “ Go right ahead I’ll crush you in the end anyway . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ replied . 

“ First , activate the field spell Black Garden as well as Seed Cannon . I summon Evil Thorn , and use it’s ability tributing it I can deal 300 damage to you ! Though , due to my field spell’s effect you gain one Rose Token . “ , Aki said as Evil Thorns vines whipped the boy which he easily brushed off . The counters on Rose Cannon became 2 .

Yugo LP 4000->3700

“ You call that burn damage . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ scoffed speaking from experience of living with a burn deck user .

“ Now , I can special summon two more in defense position ! Due to the effect of my garden you gain two more tokens . “ , Aki continued . The cannons counters were now 6 .

“ You wanted burn damage then burn you shall ! I activate Rose Cannon’s effect sending it to the graveyard to inflict 500 for each plant counter ! “ , Aki stated .

‘ Yugo’s ‘ eyes widened in surprise . The cannon let out it’s power full force . 

Yugo LP 3700->700 

“ What was that you said about making me scared ? “ , Aki dropped a sick burn .

“ You’ll regret that ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ countered . 

“ Sure , I will I set one card face down and end my turn . “ , Aki ended her turn fairly confident .

“ Hmph , maybe this boy isn’t so special after all . “ , Sayer commented . Zanzo continued viewing the duel with interesting doubting Sayer’s words .

“ I draw , and activate Speedroid Scratch ! I discard Speedroid Three Eyed Dice , and add Double Yo Yo to my hand . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ started .

“ You really think you can frighten me with toys . “ , Aki quipped . “ By the time the duels done you’ll eat those words . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ countered .

“ I special summon Speedroid TerrorTop and use it’s effect to add Den Daiko Duke to my hand . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ groaned in annoyance as his monster’s attack was halved and Aki gained a token . 

“ How annoying , I activate Twin Twisters destroying your annoying spell and face down ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ said . “ I don’t think so ! I activate Dark Bribe , your effect is negated and you draw one card . “ , Aki countered . 

He drew his card quite annoyed much to Aki’s pleasure . “ Fine , then I summon Speedroid Gum Prize . Now , I’m about to use your little weeds . I tune Speedroid TerrorTop with Gum Prize and your Rose Tokens . Magical sword form a cross . Use your power to rend your enemies ! Synchro summon ! Hi-Speedroid Kendama ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ Synchro summoned . 

“ And now his attack is 1100 and I gain another token . “ , Aki interjected . 

“ I activate Gum Prize’s effect , I can discard a card from the top of my deck and if it’s a Speedroid my monster gains 1000 attack . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ continued .

“ Like that will happen , are you actually relying on luck ? “ , Aki asked .‘ Yugo ‘ drew and it was Bamboo Horse . “ What can I say luck is on my side . “ , he replied as Aki’s eyes widened in shock .

“ Now , Kendama’s attack is 2100 as well I set one card face down . I activate Speed Draw to draw 2 cards . I special summon the 2 Speedroid Takemborgs I drew due to their effects . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ grinned as Aki’s jaw dropped .

“ Hmmm...he wasn’t kidding . “ , Zanzo commented . Sayer snickered in response .

“ I activate Shock Surprise , I banish TerrorTop to destroy your field spell . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ was still very smug seeing Aki’s face . “ I use one of my Takemborg’s effect tributing it to special summon Red Eyed Dice from my deck . I activate it’s effect to make my second Takemborg a level 4 . Now , I tune them ! Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ Synchroed in succession .

“ Now , I attack two of your tokens due to Chanbara’s effect as well it gains 200 attack each time . “ , Aki was blown back by the explosions as Chanbara’s attack rose to 2600 . 

“ Next , Kendama will destroy one of your Evil Thorn’s due to it’s effect it deals piercing damage . “ , he continued .

Aki LP 4000-> 2200

“ I activate Bamboo Horse’s effect from the graveyard sending Ohajikid to the graveyard by banishing him . I use Kendama’s effect banishing Ohajikid to deal 500 damage to you . “ , he continued on ruthlessly .

Aki LP 2200->1700

“ You call that burn damage ? “ , Aki repeated ‘ Yugo’s ‘ line .

“ Oh , trust me the fun has only just begun “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ smiled not unlike a demon .

Chapter end 

This is a slightly easier duel to write due to me knowing Aki’s deck better than Yusei’s . Looks like things are heating up . Zarc is throwing a rench into the Crimson Dragon’s plans . I wonder who the other signer approaching is ?


	3. Escape From Arcadia Part 2 Our Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The berserk Yugo continues his duel against Aki. A friend arrives to try and return Yugo back to his senses.

Chapter 3 Escape from Arcadia part 2 Our Connection 

Current Duel Status :

Aki LP 1700  
‘Yugo’ LP 700

Aki = 2 monsters ( 1 normal , 1 token )  
‘Yugo’ = 2 ( 2 Synchro )

Elsewhere...

“ I need to get to him ! “ , Ruka told the nurse . “ Despite , your miraculous recovery we can’t just let you out of the hospital yet . The doctors must check just in case . “ , the nurse told her then leaving .

Ruka lowered her head trying to think of a way out as she glanced at Rua beside her . “ Stupid nurse , she doesn’t get it ! “ , Rua complained . “ You shouldn’t say that Rua she’s just doing her job . “ , Ruka scolded her twin . “ But , she’s stopping you from helping Yugo ! Why I outta if I could get out of theses stupid bandages-“ , Rua mumbled . Ruka sighed at her brothers actions as she looked under her covers at the glowing mark on her arm . 

“ I can hear it , from your monsters your not yourself right now . If what Truka and Sacred Fairy Dragon said is true...” , her mind mulled over these thoughts .

“ If only she could find a way out of here... “ , she thought to herself . 

In Rin’s cell?room?...

The spirit of Ray pondered what exactly to do right now . She was absolutely peeved at her father for his actions in the name of resurrecting her . Not only that 3/4 of the the girls she had split herself in to , to stop Zarc are in his custody . And away from Zarc’s counterparts to fulfill their purposes .

She watched as Rin banged on her door angrily for the thousandth time . Screaming at her guard to let her out . If Ray could say something her counterparts definitely inherited from her it was stubbornness . Even , Ruri was acting super rebellious in face of being captive by her enemy . Serena as usual was still trying to sneak away from Academia to prove herself to Leo . Though , was foiled once again by Barrett .

She jumped as she felt something happening in Synchro . Specifically having to do with Zarc’s Synchro counterpart . To say she was surprised was in understatement considering the Crimson Dragon’s interference .

Speaking of the Crimson Dragon . She encountered the red dragon asking for a bit of help . Understanding , she used some of the little power she still has by herself . She couldn’t exactly get Ruka to the Synchro counterparts exact location , but it was close . With another signer there it should be able to restrain Zarc’s presence once more .

Back to Ruka and Rua

“ HIIEEEEE ??!?! RUKA ?!?! “ , Ruka let out a shocked screech as her sister suddenly teleported .

“ If you can scream like that maybe you are-“ , the nurse walked in and was shocked at the girl’s disappearance .

“ Fine...” , she mumbled . She then proceeded to put away her coffee .

Back to the duel

“ Well , go on then . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ ended his turn . Aki put on her game face seeing she had underestimated the boy .

“ I draw ! I activate Seed of Deception to special summon Dark Verger from my hand . “ , Aki started . 

“ Now , I tribute my token and Dark Verger to summon Tytannial , Princess of Camellias ! “ , Aki continued .

“ Now , I attack your Kendama with Tytannial ! “ , She declared . “ I activate Burning Sonic ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ countered . “ Not so fast ! I activate Tytannial’s effect tributing my Evil Thorn to negate your effect ! “ , Aki countered . “ This is the end ! “ , Aki declared .

Sayer sung Aki’s praises for defeating the berserk boy . Though , the smoke cleared and their jaws dropped .

He was perfectly fine and his life points were untouched as well his monster was still alive . “ I activated the effect of Three Eyed Dice from my graveyard by banishing it I negated your attack . “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ explained laughing a bit at the dumb looks on their faces .

Zanzo just whistled .

“ I’ll just beat you next turn then . I set two cards face down and end my turn . “ , Aki ended her turn .

“ Great now with no other plant monsters...” , he thought as he drew his card .

“ First , I’ll banish Den Daiko Duke from my graveyard to resurrect Gum Prize . “ , he started .

“ He sure likes banishing his cards . “ , Zanzo quipped . Sayer thought about Zanzo’s words as the duel continued .

“ I tune Gum Prize and Kendama ! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ summoned his ace monster . It let out a roar as if challenging Aki’s monster . 

“ There’s absolutely no way your getting another monster with that effect . “ , Aki stated . “ You sure about that human , your sure that’s a fact . “ , he countered as against all odds he sent another Three Eyed Dice from the top of his deck .

“ Is your deck all monsters !? “ , Aki replied in disbelief . What was this bullshit ? This was ridiculous ? 

‘Yugo’ chuckled at that . “ I guess the card spirits just like me . “ , he replied . “ The spirits...” , Aki mumbled looking at her mark . 

“ Now , Clear Wing’s attack goes from 2500 to 3500 ! Now destroy Tytannial my servant ! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher ! “ , he order his dragon .

Clear Wing created a whirlwind around herself before ramming into the plant . Compared to the destruction from this monster’s his last monster looked like a pushover . The entire roof flew off in wake of the Synchro dragon’s might .

They all looked in surprise by the difference as ‘ Yugo ‘smirked .

Aki LP 1700->1000

“ I activate Sinister Seeds ! I gain a token for each 500 damage I’m dealt by your attack ! “ , Aki activated one of her traps .

“ USELESS ! Your done anyway don’t you remember ? Chanbara can attack twice ! “ , he reminded her .

Her token was destroyed and Chanbara went in to attack her directly .

“ AKI ! “ , Sayer commanded . “ I activate Negate Attack ! Stopping Chanbara in its tracks ! “ , Aki countered .

“ I set one card face down , looks like your safe for now . But , not for long give me your best before I annihilate you . “ , he ended his turn once more .

Aki started her turn . “ I draw , now I summon Copy Plant . I activate it’s effect coping Chanbara’s level ! Next , I activate Dark Verger’s effect from my graveyard . It special summons itself due to me having a tuner ! Now I tune Copy Plant and Dark Verger ! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" , she summoned her ace . 

The two Synchro dragons roared at each other once more . As their marks glows became brighter . 

“ Now , I activate Apocalypse Rose’s effect ! Rose Apocalypse ! All cards on the field are destroyed ! “ , Aki declared . “ Not so fast ! I activate Clear Wing’s effect negating your monster’s effect destroying it ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ stopped her . 

“ DIOCRAMIC MIRROR !!!! “ , A light came from his dragon’s wings destroying the other dragon . 

“ Now , she gains your monsters attack ! Her attack is now 5900 , it’s like your asking for death ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ mocked .

“ I activate my other trap , Overdoom Line ! Resurrecting my dragon with 1000 extra attack ! “ , Aki continued .

“ What’s the point ? You can’t beat Clear Wing ? “ , he gloated . “ Oh yeah , due to Apocalypse Rose’s effect she gains 500 attack for each plant type monster in my graveyard raising it to equal your dragon . Now , I attack your Chanbara ending this duel ! “ , Aki declared . “ Did you forget about my second Three Eyed Dice ? I banish it negating your attack ! I told you it was useless ! “ , he countered once more .

“ Now , Apocalypse Rose is destroyed due to my trap’s effect . I use Monster reborn to bring it right back ! I set a card face down and end my turn . “ , Aki ended her turn . 

“ Now , it’s my-“ , he grabbed his mark as the pain increased . The source of it running from Arcadia members over to his side .

“ YUGO ! “ , Ruka looked at him as he gazed at her in surprise . “ Ruka...? “ , he mumbled as the glow in his eyes became dimmer . “ That’s right , it’s me Yugo ! You have to snap out of it ! “ , he clutched his head as their marks all resonated . He screamed in pain as the dark presence receded .

He blinked as his eyes were now normal looking at his surroundings in confusion . “ Where am I ? “ , he questioned not remembering his actions .

“ You don’t remember ? “ , Aki questioned . “ The dark shadow has receded . “ , Zanzo told them .

“ Dark shadow ? What the hell are you talking about ? “ , the real Yugo questioned . Meanwhile , Sayer was scheming as the conversation unfolded .

“ You destroyed much of our base and challenged me to a duel . You really can’t recall any of that ? “ , she questioned further . “ No .” , he answered simply . “ Enough of that how , how are you here Ruka ? “ , he turned to the little girl beside him . “ It’s a long story , but something happened to you and I came to help . Besides we need to get out of here , we can talk later . “ , Ruka informed the older duelist . He looked at Ruka still in disbelief before turning to Aki . 

He cracked his knuckles with his trademark dumb grin . “ Fine , then I just have to beat this chick and her other goons ! “ , Aki looked in disbelief as the air around him completely changed in a instant . 

He looked at the status of the duel to see what was going on . Jumping at her Apocalypse Rose Dragon’s 4900 attack . “ Well , nothing we can’t handle right Clear Wing ! “ , he gestured his ace . “ That’s right , Yugo . That rose dragon bimbo has nothing on me ! “ , Clear Wing spoke much to the Arcadia members shock . Apocalypse Rose roared angrily at Clear Wing in response . Almost as if was saying ‘ Who are you calling a bimbo ! ‘ .

“ You can talk ?!?!? “ , Aki looked surprised for the thousandth time today .

“ Considering all the she pronouns he’s been using for his dragon looks like their both girls . CAT FIGHT ! Wait , I guess it be dragon fight in this case . “ , Zanzo said .

Aki just gave Zanzo a ‘ really dude ‘ look and returned to the duel . 

“ I summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice and tune it with Clear Wing ! “ , Yugo started .

“ At least it’s not that annoying Gum Prize again . “ , Aki thought to herself .

“ Shine wings that store holy light , and strike down your enemies with its radiance ! Synchro Summon ! Come forth ! Level 8 ! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ! “ , Ruka looked in amazement at Clear Wing’s upgraded form . “ Yugo , really just keeps getting stronger . “ , Ruka thought . Ever since they first met he has always felt something special about him . Crystal Wing roared almost taughtingly at Apocalypse Rose much to it’s chagrin .

“ Let’s end this girl ! CRYSTALLIOS EDGE OF GALE !!!! “ , Yugo declares .

“ Did you really check the status Crystal Wing is too weak ! “ , Aki countered . “ Crystal Wing’s effect activated upon fighting a monster that’s level 5 of higher ! She gains your monsters attack ! “ , Yugo informed her .

“ WHAT !?!? “ , Aki and others gasped . Crystal Wing plowed through Apocalypse Rose ending the duel .

Aki LP 1000-> 0

Yugo win ! The duel disk displayed the results as Yugo grabbed Ruka and mounted Crystal Wing . 

“ SEE YA LATER LOSERS ! “ , Yugo waved goodbye on Crystal Wing as they looked for his d-wheel in the Arcadia headquarters . They found it and Crystal Wing grabbed it .

Arcadia shook once more in the mighty dragon’s wake as Aki protected all the people she could . Though , Zanzo was not so lucky . 

Yugo and Ruka flew back to Yugo’s apartment unaware of this . They landed and Yugo kept Ruka close to make sure she was safe . After all , there were many extremists amongst the commons . Who definitely wouldn’t take kindly to a top in their slums .

He was about to walk in to repair his d wheel as he heard his name . 

“ Yugo . “ , it was none other than Crow Hogan . He turned to Crow in surprise as he approached him . He noticed him looking at him closely for a few moments before sighing . “ Rin . “ , he said .

“ Rin ? What about Rin ? “ , his eyes suddenly widened as he realized Rin was probably going to give him a earful for being gone for who knows how long he was captive . “ She was kidnapped . “ , Crow told him as Yugo turned serious . “ WHAT !!! WHO’S THE BASTARD I’LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM !!! “ , Yugo responded full of angry and worry . Crow expected this reaction thinking ‘ Typical Yugo ‘ . Having long gotten used to the younger boy’s hotheadedness .

“ It was strange I caught a glimpse of the dude before he disappeared . And... “ , Crow started .

“ AND WHAT !?!? “ , Yugo asked in anticipation .

“ He shared the same face as you “

Chapter end 

And so the classic tale begins . I thought about making the Arcadia thing longer , but I honestly just wanted to move the plot along . Rather than pad it out . Anyway this chapter is a bit longer as I noticed the other one was a bit short . The fun has only just begun !


	4. Her Master’s Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from Arcadia Yugo sets off to save Rin. He ends up bumping into a certain someone and the two well...get along like a house on fire.

Chapter 4 Her Master’s Destiny 

14 years ago...

The Supreme King Dragon let out one final roar as it was split . 4 Dragons , 4 fragments of their original master , as well the one who split them was split as well into 4 . The power of the split was so great the dimensions split into 4 as well . All of the dragon siblings were separated from each other .

One such dragon was none other than , Clear Wing Synchro Dragon . Who cradled a baby boy with dual colored hair in her arms . He had blue spiked hair and banana-like blond bangs . His tourmaline eyes were shut as he was asleep . 

Normally , the fate of these two would end tragically . Though , one interference changed both the boy and his dragon’s fate forever .

On their way to New Domino they were intercepted by a crimson dragon . The white dragon held the boy protectively glaring at the larger dragon .

“ Ultimaya Tzolkin ! “ Clear Wing spat her voice full of malice .

At the time she had no idea how one decision to protect the boy in her arms could have effected her and his own fate .

In the present day...

Ruka sat eating a sandwich Yugo had prepared as she watched him repair on his d wheel . Honestly , all the mechanics talk he mumbled was way over her head . After he heard of Rin’s kidnapping he seemed like he was in a rush . 

They had decided that she would be brought back to her home in the tops first . Of course , after Yugo repaired his d wheel from his near death encounter with Yusei . Ruka understood why it was important for her to go home at least for now . Rua and her parents were probably worried sick about her . Yugo promised to keep her updated on his search so , there was that at least . 

After a few hours Yugo was finally done and brought her home as stealthily as he could muster .

Driving back to the commons Yugo started to talk to Clear Wing . “ Hey , Clear Wing you have any idea where we can start ? “ , he asked her . As Clear Wing was silent for a moment as if she was trying to decide something . 

“ A boy who is shares the same face as you . There’s only one possibility... “ , Clear Wing started . The way Clear Wing said it made it seem as if she knew something . “ Clear Wing ? “ , he asked his  
longtime not only ace , but friend .

“ Yugo , there’s something I’ve never told you...” , Yugo listened to Clear Wing’s words wondering what she’d possibly hide from him .

“ There’s more dimensions out there than our own . I believe your lookalike is from one of them . “ , she told her master . Yugo’s eyes widened at this news .

“ I never thought it would come up . But , it seems I’ll have to use my ability to transport through dimensions to aid you . “ , Clear Wing revealed .

“ Whoa ! You can do that ? That’s so awesome ! “ , her master complimented . She sighed in relief as her card started to glow .

“ I know it’s pointless to ask , but are you sure about this...master...Yugo ? “ , she asked him .

“ Of course , I’m sure ! “ , he reassured .

“ Are you really sure though . “ , she clarified . Clear Wing was deathly serious . 

“ There’s no telling what will happen to you . And I... “ , Clear Wing trailed off . He understood why she was worried or so he thought at the time .

“ I’m positive , even if I had to sell my soul to the devil to save Rin I would do it without hesitation . “ , Yugo replied serious . 

Clear Wing thought about the irony of the words her master had spoken . Before sighing , she knew she couldn’t protect him forever . No matter how much she feared and dreaded it his destiny would arrive all the same . 

A green glow enveloped Yugo and his d wheel as they were transported .

“ In the end of this adventure you will become the devil himself . “ , Clear Wing whispered to herself too quiet for Yugo to hear .

And so their battle against destiny began...

Yugo had now found himself in a post apocalyptic looking city . At that moment he remembered something Rin said . “ It was weird , you were driving around some sort of post apocalyptic looking city . That wasn’t the only weird thing about it...” , her words replayed in his mind .

“ There was another you...” , it couldn’t be a coincidence someway somehow Rin predicted this . Maybe , even her own kidnapping there was no way of knowing if she did . But , Yugo knew considering she predicted Yusei and soon this...

” When , you said you’d be fine going alone...Were you lying... “

Close by...

Yuto was officially done with Academia . He honestly wondered why he even gave them mercy anymore . First , they took his family and now the girl he loves ; Ruri .

He had recently learned she had been by...FUSION...Fusion they always take away everything . As soon as they think their getting a leg in on them it’s ruined . Fusion has taken away everything . He was so so angry , failing to save the innocent civilians they had just carded only made his hatred grow . Fusion ! Fusion ! Fusion ! Fusion ! Fusion ! Fusion ! Dark Rebellion could feel it’s master’s rage . It shares its master’s hatred of Leo Akaba’s ‘ students ‘ and everything they stood for .

“ That’s right destroy them , DESTROY FUSION “ , Yuto heard a demonic voice in his mind . “ Dark Rebellion ? “ , Yuto questioned believing Dark Rebellion was the only voice he could hear in his mind .

“ What is it ? “ , Dark Rebellion played dumb knowing full well whose voice was . “ What was that ? That didn’t sound like you . “ , he questioned the dragon .

“ Do it , Yuto ! KILL THEM ALL !!! “ , Yuto shivered for a moment before composing himself . “ You don’t hear it ? “ , he continued . “ Hear what ? “ , as much as it hurt him he didn’t have any desire to tell Yuto who it was . “ The voi-“ , Yuto was about to say as he spotted a boy on motorcycle on top of a building .

“ KILL THEM ! DESTROY THEM ! “ , the voice chanted . The rider took a good look at him before glaring . 

“ KILL FUSION ! “ , it yelled in Yuto’s mind . “ Kill fusion...” , he whispered was this guy with fusion ?

“ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FUSION !!! “ , they yell angrily pointing at them . Did they hear him ?

“ My name is Yugo not Fusion ! Y!U!G!O! GET IT RIGHT !!! “ , the rider yelled .

“ Yugo that sounds a lot like the Japanese word for...” , his eyes flashed blue before disappearing .

“ FUSION !!!!!!!!!!!! “ , Yuto yelled back .

“ ASSHOLE !!!!!!!!!!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU ITS YUGO ! FIRST , YOU STEAL RIN NOW YOU CALL ME FUSION ON PURPOSE ! “ , Yugo shouted .

“ YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE EVERYTHING ! STOLE RURI ! You...you ! “ , Yuto started . The same cloaked figure that actually took Rin and Ruri grinned from behind a building watching the scene .

“ PAWN OF FUSION !!!!!!!!! “ , Yuto roared as he activated his duel disk . Yugo activated his d wheel . 

“ DUEL ! “ , they said in unison .

“ I draw , I set 3 cards face down and end my turn ! “ , Yuto ended his turn .

“ Really ? You got a bad hand or something that’s seriously lame dude ! Whatever you loss ! “ , Yugo said oblivious to Yuto’s deck’s specialty . Yuto just continued glaring at him silent .

“ I summon Speedroid Domino Butterfly and use Speedroid Takemborg’s effect to special summon him ! Now , I tune Speedroid Domino Butterfly with Takemborg ! “ , Yugo declared .

“ Tune ? Where’s your Polymerization ?! “ , Yuto questioned the ‘ Pawn of Fusion ‘ . “ What in the world is Polymerlazaon ? “ , Yugo questioned . “ Polymerization ! Don’t play dumb ! Your Fusion ! ACADEMIA !!! “ , Yuto voice was starting to feel hoarse from all the yelling .

“ What the fuck are you talking about ? Academia ? You mean academy ? I’ve never even been to school !? Man , whatever we’ll talk after I cream you ! Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara !" , Yugo continued his turn .

“ Now , attack that doppelgänger directly Chanbara ! “ , he ordered . “ Your the doppelgänger , doppelgänger ! “ , Yuto countered . “ That sounds exactly like what a doppelgänger would say ! “ , Yugo countered his counter .

“ I activate The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnering ! Negating your attack and summoning itself in defense mode ! “ , Yuto activated his trap card .

“ Jokes on you ! Chanbara can attack twice and did I mention each time he gains 200 attack ! “ , Yugo continued . “ I activate The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace ! Negating my monster’s destruction and summoning himself ! “ , Yuto countered once more . 

“ Fine , I set two cards face down and end my turn ! “ , Yugo ended his turn .

“ Now , I overlay Magnering and Lost Vambrace to Xyz summon ! “ , Yuto declared . 

“ Xyz summon . “ , Yugo said remembering the strange summoning method Rin spoke of . “ You know about Xyz and your using some different summoning method ! You really are with Academia ! PAWN OF FUSION ! “ , Yuto accused .

“ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLL A PAWN ! “ , Yugo lashed out . “ So , your higher up in Academia ? Your probably the same person who took Ruri ! “ , Yuto continued pouring more gasoline on the fire . “ What’s a Ruri ? You make no sense !? “ , Yugo glared at Yuto for having the nerve to accuse him of stealing something when ‘ he was the one who stole Rin ‘ .

“ FINE THEN ! I’LL FORCE YOU TO ADMIT TO YOUR CRIMES ! Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin! “ , Yuto Xyz summoned .

“ I remove one overlay unit to reduce Chanbara’s attack to zero till the end of this turn ! NOW DESTROY HIM CURSED JAVELIN !!! “ , he could feel his rage growing . 

Yugo LP 4000->2400

“ MORE ANGER ! KILL HIM ! DESTROY HIM ! “ , the voice rang in his mind amplifying his anger . He could hear Dark Rebellion’s roar feeling his rage .

“ I set one card face down and end my turn ! Play your last pathetic card ! So , I can destroy you ! “ , Yuto was preparing to destroy him with his ace . “ You want to hurt him too , don’t you Rebellion ? “ , he asked the dragon in his mind . “ Yes . “ , he answered simply . “ If it will protect you I’ll do anything... “ , Dark Rebellion thought to himself .

He knew he couldn’t protect Yuto from his destiny forever .

“ Hey , Pot ! The Kettle called ! “ , Yugo rebutted before starting his turn .

“ I draw ! I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts and use it’s effect to special summon Three Eyed Dice with it ! Now I tune them ! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!“ , Clear Wing roared before laying her eyes upon Yugo’s fellow counterpart . She’ll protect Yugo at all cost for as long as she possibly can .

Dark Rebellion roared from Yuto’s extra deck in response . Yugo clutched his glowing signer mark . 

“ Attack Clear Wing ! WHIRLWIND HELLDIVE SLASHER ! “ , Yugo declared .

“ I use Cursed Javelin’s effect on- “ , Yuto was interrupted . “ NOT THIS TIME ! Clear Wing’s effect activates negating your monster’s effect ! DIOCRAMIC MIRROR ! “ , Clear Wing destroyed the Xyz monster .

“ I activate The Phantom Knights Fragile Armor’s effect ! Special summoning itself whenever a Phantom Knights monster is destroyed ! “ , Yuto said .

“ Then , I’ll just attack Fragile Armor ! “ , Yugo continued . “ Not , when your stopped by another Magnering ! “ , Yuto used his trap .Yugo snickered and ended his turn . 

“ I draw ! I summon The Phantom Knights Cracked Helm ! THIS IS THE END ! I overlay Fragile Armor and Cracked Helm ! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! “ , Dark Rebellion roared at his sister who roared back .

“ TRAITOR ! “ , Dark Rebellion roared his sister seeing her counterpart’s signer mark . Yugo jumped in surprise hearing another duel monster talk .

“ What’s wrong are you trembling in your boots Fusion ! “ , Yuto taunted . 

“ HEY POT , THE KETTLE CALLED ! HE SAYS REBELLION IS LITERALLY IN YOUR NAME !!! “ , Clear Wing roared back . “ What ? I thought only Dark Rebellion could talk !? “ , Yuto replied confused . 

“ Clear Wing , how many things are you not telling me ? “ , Yugo asked his ace . “ I have a brother , brothers okay ! In other dimensions , that’s why I didn’t want us to come here ! “ , Clear Wing informed Yugo . “ It’s...’ family drama ‘ okay ! “ , Clear Wing continued . “ This seems like a bit more than ‘ family drama ‘ ! “ , Yugo countered .

“ YUTO !! “ , Yuto turned as his best friend Shun ran up to him with the resistance .

“ Crap ! That’s a lot of people ! “ , Yugo yelled . “ I’ve got it ! “ , as Clear Wing said that she teleported Yugo and her faraway from her brother .

Later in Synchro...

“ So , you have brothers huh ? “ , Yugo asked his ace awkwardly . “ Yeah , 3 to be exact . “ , Clear Wing answered . “ Do they all look so different ? “ , Yugo continued his questions . “ Yeah . “ , she answered . 

“ Mama Tzolkin gots some explaining to do . “ , Yugo joked .

Somewhere...

“ Akumu Zanzo , I you sure of your decision ? “ , the black figure asked him .

“ Yes . “ , he replied .

Chapter end 

As of now Arc V has officially started . Hmm...so Clear Wing has some family drama. So much foreshadowing this chapter . Next chapter is when the events I spoke of in my Protag Yugo Au post start .


	5. Three’s A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo ends up going across dimensions again only to run into Yuto. Because of their temperaments the two end up in another duel as poor Yuya tries to make peace.

Chapter 5 Three’s a crowd

Jack Atlas glared at the sight where a certain duel took place from his penthouse . “ Yugo...Yusei...” , he whispered .

With Yugo...

Sneaking into the tops sector to Ruka and Rua’s room he was able to inform them of everything he found out .

“ So , cool you have a evil doppelgänger it sounds like something out of a comic book . I mean he even wore black an-“ , Rua’s fanboying was interrupted .

“ Rua , this is serious ! This is real life not Spider-Man ! “ , Ruka scolded Rua . “ Was your lookalike really jacked and hate you with a burning passion ? “ , Rua asked anyway . Ruka sighed .

“ I don’t know about the jacked part , he looked the same size as me . Though , considering how much he yelled at me I think he hates me . “ , Yugo answered oblivious to Rua’s reference . 

“ Close enough . “ , Rua nodded his head .

“ Anyway , I have to leave soon it’s getting late and I don’t feel like getting sent to the faculty . I’ll come back , though this bye for now . “ , he waved to the twins as they waved back . They wanted Yugo to stay though they knew he couldn’t . After all , not all tops citizens are like them .

Yugo mounted his d wheel driving off . With Rin gone Clear Wing would probably yell at him for not eating . So , rather than teleporting right away he snuck back into the commons . 

“ Come on , Crow you know it’s what has to be done . “ , though he wasn’t normally one to ease drop . He couldn’t ignore nor possibly forget that voice . Yugo stopped becoming deathly quiet listening to the conversation .

“ Shinji , I get you have good intentions , but isn’t that taking it a bit too far ?” , Crow reasoned . Unfortunately , for Crow said individual doesn’t know the definition of reason . “ Don’t you understand Crow ! Revolution is the only way ! We just have to gather up all the commons ! “ , the Shinji continued . “ I’d rather die than be in your revolution , Shinji . “ , Yugo thought bitterly . Not in a million years ! Not after what he did !

He can’t believe there was a time when he didn’t think that man was insane . Some fucking hypocritical anarchist . He balled up his hands into fist gazing upon them . Shinji , was one of the reasons him and Crow barely saw each other anymore . He doesn’t even want to breathe the same air as that psychopath . Restraining his rage he drove back home . One thing he noted was Clear Wing’s silence . She knew full well what kind of mood he was in right now .

Arriving home and hiding his d wheel he punched the wall . Surprisingly , actually making a dent . “ SHINJI ! “ , he cursed Shinji’s name . Like usual when he got really mad nowadays he was met with a intense pain from the signer marks . At was almost as if the marks were trying to reign him in .

He sat down trying to calm the burning pain in his arm and back . Grabbing what little food their apartment had he ate . Trying to calm himself down he layed on his and Rin’s single bed . Closing his eyes he eventually drifted into slumber...

“ Rin ? “ , seeing a familiar figure in the void he ran to her . Only for the ground under him to give way he reached for the ledge on Rin’s side just barely making it . 

Breathing a sigh of relief he tried to pull himself up . A foot stomped on his arms , he gazed up seeing Yusei . He was wearing the old team satisfaction uniform and was covered in blood . His eyes were normal though blood dripped from them .

“ Let’s see how you like getting ‘saved’ ! “ , Yusei stopped in succession each one being more painful than the last . In the end he lost his grip falling into the fiery hell below . Closing his eyes Yugo waited for him to go splat , but surprisingly it never came if anything his descent slowed the further he went .

Finally , he landed in the fiery depths somehow still alive . Looking at his back he saw the cause of his slow descent . There were a pair of bat-like wings on his back . He jumped noticing the more monstrous appearance his body had taken on . 

As if he wasn’t confused enough rather than kill him the flames smiled . “ Why am I not dead ? “ , he ended up sputtering out . 

“ We won’t hurt you . “

“ After all your finally home “

Yugo’s eyes widened hearing talking fire . What in the world were they on about ? 

“ Home ? “ , he questioned .

“ Yes , finally home to enact your destiny . “

Yugo was not liking these cryptic fire balls . The way they say stuff is so creepy . He flinched as the fire around him shifted into a straight path .

Looking towards the other side he started walking out of curiosity . The other path was a dead end anyway . As he walked he felt a hand hastily grab his own .

“ Don’t go Yugo !!! The whole thing it’s all a trap ! “ , recognizing the owner of the voice he turned around . It was Rin , he noticed her bracelet shining with green light . Despite , the fire not hurting him he felt like something was burning him .

Turning fully around to him he poised to ask Rin what exactly she was talking about . Before , he felt something yank him from behind into the darkness unexpectedly .

“ RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!?!!?!! “

“ YUUUUUUGGGGGGOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “

Rin desperately reached out to him though it was futile . Then , all he saw was darkness...

Opening his eyes the Crimson Dragon hovered over him . He was now looking normal as the big dragon spoke .

“ Do you wish to change your fate , Yugo ? “, the colossal dragon’s voice boomed . Getting his bearings he stood up .

“ My fate ? “ , does he mean what that creepy fire was talking about ?

“ If you continue down your current path only tragedy and failure awaits you . “ , she kinda clarified .

“ The only way to avoid this fate is for you to evolve far beyond your current self . “, the Crimson Dragon continued .

“ Could you be more cryptic ?! How exactly do I do that !? “ , Yugo complained about the dragon’s crypticness .

“ You must find that out on your own . But I will tell you one thing...” , she started . Looking up with expectation for at least some sort of clue Yugo waited for it’s response .

“ What I’m about to tell you is deathly important , Yugo . You must never forget it ! It is your fatal flaw that will destroy you if your not careful . “ , the dragon continued .

“ What is it ? “ , he asked genuinely curious .

“ Your impulsiveness . That is your fatal flaw if you don’t watch it your fate may come pass anyway . “ , she finished .

Yugo’s eyes fluttered open as it was now morning . He got up remembering the words the Crimson Dragon spoke in his dream . “ My impulsiveness , huh ? I probably should have expected that considering how much Rin lectures me about it . “ , he thought to himself . What exactly did she mean by evolve ?

Getting dressed he pondered these thoughts . “ I should probably get a new riding suit soon . “ , he thought . Over the last couple of days it was becoming a bit worse for wear , though it work for now .

Setting out to ride he wondered how he’s supposed to ‘ evolve ‘ . “ Is something the matter , Yugo ? “ , Clear Wing asked noticing him deep in thought . He told Clear Wing about the encounter he had with her mother in his dream . As he expected Clear Wing had no idea what her mother was speaking of either . Though , she did admit his impulsiveness as his fatal flaw made sense .

Yugo rode around without much of a destination as a d wheel pulled up next to him . He’s never seen a d wheel like it . For one thing it had one big wheel on the back and none at the front . The front of the d wheel was pointed and it’s rider was equally bizarre . He wore a strange metal chest plate as well as a dark colored helmet with a red visor .

The person on the weird d wheel had came out of nowhere . The duel system on his d wheel suddenly activated .

“ HEY , ARE YOU SECURITY !? “ , Yugo asked the specter who was completely silent . “ Fine...I’ll just end this quickly then . “ , he drew as he started his turn . “ I summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse and use it’s effect to bring out Speedroid Den Daiko Duke ! Now , I tune them ! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!“ , he summoned his ace right away setting two cards face down and ending his turn .

The specter drew beginning his turn . “ When I have no monsters and you do I can special summon T.G. Striker from my hand . Because , I have a level 4 or lower monster I can special summon T.G. Warwolf . Now , I Synchro summon ! Limiter Removal, Level 5 ! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!", Yugo whistled as the specter Synchro summoned . 

“ At least it’s not a Goyo . “ , he commented . “ Now , I normal summon T.G. Catapult Dragon and use it’s effect to bring out T.G. Jet Falcon . Now I tune them , due to Librarian’s effect I draw . Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genius Wonder Magician!", Yugo turned serious as his opponent summoned a second Synchro monster in one turn . Yugo looked at that Synchro monster noticing something peculiar about it .

“ Wait ! IT IS A TUNER !? “ , Yugo’s eyes widened never seeing anything like it before . “ Now , I tune them to Accel Synchro summon ! Limiter Removal, Level 10 ! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite power, here be released, and pierce through to beyond the dimension! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Blaster !" , Yugo’s mouth was agape as Clear Wing looked equally shocked .

“ I can’t help them anymore , but you can . You must be able to master the power of Clear Mind to save him . You must become one with speed itself . That shouldn’t be too hard for you .“ , the specter finally said . “ Him ?! “ , Yugo asked confused . “ Yusei . I unfortunately cannot help as I am already dead . “ , the specter started to disappear as Yugo reached out to him . “ Wait ! Who are you !? “ , Yugo asked him as the specter threw him a card . 

“ My name is...Bruno . “ , Bruno completely disappeared as the pair were left dumbfounded . “ A ghost !? “ , Clear Wing question as Yugo gazed upon the card . ‘ Hi-Speedroid Gum Machine ‘ it was a level 2 Synchro tuner . Similarly , to Gum Prize the monster it used to Synchro summon gains 1000 attack if you draw a Speedroid from the top of your deck . Though it also had another effect that made the monster immune to destruction by battle or card effects . 

“ So...that happened... “, Yugo finally said .

Later...

Seeing as him evolving or whatever was so important to his success with saving Rin he tried it . Though , unfortunately even after a hundred times he failed . “ Maybe , it’s because you don’t have a monster with that high of a level ? “ , Clear Wing suggests as her master pouted about his failure . “ I can figure that out later let’s just try and get the jump on my doppelgänger again . Then , I can get clues about , Rin .“ , Yugo suggested . Clear Wing sighed not wanting to confront Dark Rebellion again . Maybe , Odd Eyes would be less hostile . With that Clear Wing decided to bring Yugo to Standard rather than Xyz . After all , out of all her siblings Odd Eyes was the most reasonable . Besides , part of her doubts it was the Xyz’s counterpart anyway .

With a flash of light Yugo was teleported to Standard...

In Standard Dimension...

Yuto turned around surprised as his explanation to Yuya was cut off by a flash of light . Out of it came a familiar rider who had ungraciously crashed into a light pole .

Taking off his helmet he was met with a glare as he raised his duel disk . “ OH , COME ON ! “ , Clear Wing thought to herself trying to get away from Dark Rebellion not right to him . Noticing , the third red and green haired counterpart she knew she at least found Odd Eyes .

“ You can’t be serious now there’s three of me !? “ , Yuya spurred out . Yugo turned to the new look alike punching the already brutally murder light pole . “ You’ve got to be kidding me ! God damn , is there any other me’s I should know about ! “ , Yugo yelled frustrated there was another complication to him saving Rin . Clear Wing nearly laughed at that tempted to tell him he still had two left counting Zarc .

“ PAWN OF FUSION !!! “ , Yuto called . “ And you ! Don’t even get me started on you ! “ , Yugo pointed at his Xyz’s counterpart .

“ FOR THE LAST TIME ! MY NAME IS YUGO ! YUGO ! GOT IT ! NOT FUSION ! “ , Yugo roared in annoyance . “ Now , tell me were you took Rin ! One of you should know ! “ , Yugo continued .

“ I don’t know any Rin ! All I know is you took Ruri ! “ , Yuto countered . “ I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE HELL RURI IS !!!! Now , stop accusing me of stuff and calling me Fusion ! DAMN IT ! “ , Yugo yelled back . 

The third counterpart got in between the two trying to defuse the situation . “ Wait , guys before you go trying to kill each other . Can’t we just talk this out ? “ , Yuya practically begged the two . “ Yeah , ri-“ , Yugo was about to say as the Crimson Dragon’s words came to his mind . “ Your impulsiveness . That is your fatal flaw if you don’t watch it your fate may come pass anyway . “ Reluctantly , Yugo backed off and tried to hear the new guy out .

Though , Yuto was having none of that . “ We can’t talk didn’t you learn nothing from Sora ! You can’t reason with Fusion ! “ , Yuto interjected . “ You trying to pick a fight with me , punk ! “ , Yugo cracked his knuckles already done with the Xyz’s user .

“ NO ! HE’S NOT ! “ , Yuya spoke for Yuto . “ Yes , I am ! Even , Dark Rebellion wants to tear this Academia scum apart ! “ , Yuya tried to hold back Yuto . “ Can’t we just all be friends ? “ , Yuya pleaded . “ No .” , Yuto answered swiftly . 

“ Well , since your so insistent I did something I didn’t why don’t we settle this like how we do back in good ol Synchro dimension ? A how you say....trial . “ , Yugo reved up his d wheel . Yuya had a sigh of relief not knowing there’s no such thing as trials in Synchro dimension .

“ Thank goodness . “ , Yuya put his hand on his chest . He yelped as Yuto pushed him out of the way of Yugo’s d wheel . “ I demand trial by duel ! A little duel can’t hurt to settle our little spat right ? “ , Yugo reasoned . Not knowing that was the worst possible thing he could do .

“ My turn ! I special summon Speedroid TerrorTop using its effect ! Using its effect upon being summoned I bring Speedroid Passing Glider I then summon Speedroid Three Eyed Dice ! Now I tune them ! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama !" , Yugo started .

“ Oh , come on guys you were so close ! “ , Yuya tried to reason with his counterparts who ignored him .

“ I banish Speedroid TerrorTop to use Kendama’s effect dealing 500 points of damage to you ! “ , Yugo continued .

Yuto LP 4000->3500

“ I set a card and end my turn . “ , Yugo finished .

“ I normal summon The Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves ! Due to it’s effect I can special summon The Phantom Knights Ragged Boots ! “ , Yuto started .

“ Must all of your cards have ridiculously long names ? “ , Yugo quipped . Though , he was ignored by his opponent .

“ Now I overlay ! Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword! By detaching one Xyz’s material he gains 1000 till the end of this turn making his current attack 3000 ! I attack you Kendama ! “ , Yugo hesitated in using Three Eyed Dice opting to save it for later .

Yugo LP 4000->3200

“ Now , I set a card and end my turn “ , Yuto finished .

“ I activate Speed Recovery , reviving my Kendama ! Now , he attacks your Break Sword ! “ , Yugo declared . “ I activate my trap ! Phantom Knights Sword giving my Break Sword a extra 800 attack ! “ , Yuto countered . “ I activate my own trap ! Speed Turn changing your Break Sword into defense position and decreasing its defense by 500 making it’s defense 500 ! Did I mention Kendama has piercing damage “ , Yugo countered his counter .

“ I activate Phantom Knights Sword’s graveyard effect banishing itself to negate Break Sword’s destruction . “ , Yuto defended his monster .

“ But , you still take damage ! “ , Yugo spoke the infamous Arc V meme smugly .

Yuto LP 3500->1800

“ I set a card and end my turn ! “ , Yuto drew his card .

“ I switch Break Sword into attack position and normal summon The Phantom Knights Ancient Cloak ! Using it effect I can change it to defense to give 800 attack to Break Sword ! Now , destroy his Kendama ! “ , Yuto declared .

Yugo LP 3200->2600

“ I draw ! I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo I use it’s effect bringing Three Eyed Dice ! “ , Yugo started . “ You ready Clear Wing ? “ , he asked his ace . Clear Wing understood what Yugo was trying to do and roared in agreement . “ I’ll prove my innocence with my dueling till your satisfied drowning in your own salty tears ! I tune Speedroid Double Yo-yo with Speedroid Three Eyed Dice ! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7 ! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! “ , Clear Wing did her usual challenging roar as Dark Rebellion roared from Yuto’s extra deck . Odd Eyes also let out a faint roar from Yuya’s .

“ Now , Clear Wing wreak his already broken Break Sword ! WHIRLWIND HELLDIVE SLASHER !!! “ , Yugo declared .

Yuto LP 1800->1300

“ Using Break Sword’s graveyard effect it’s overlay units are special summoned a level higher ! “ , Yugo was tempted though refrained from using Shock Surprise seeing it will be a waste .

“ Now , I overlay ! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! “, Dark Rebellion roared at its sister though something was different this time .

“ Yuto ? “ , Yuya questioned seeing Yuto’s eyes glowing blue . He turned to Yugo seeing something debatable stranger both his arm and back had lit up with strange marks . Yugo winced in pain though no unnatural glow entered his eyes .

“ Heh , so this is what’s it’s like to see it from the outside . “ , Yugo took a long good look at Yuto realizing this was the state he entered against Akiza .

Chapter end 

Yeah , I know I’m evil leaving it on a cliffhanger like that . I considered having Bruno as a full time character though decided I had enough to deal with . So , I made him a cameo instead . It will take Yugo a bit , but he’ll eventually find out how to tap into Clear Mind . So , as of now the events I spoke of in my Tumblr post have started . How do you guys feel about Yugo’s strange dream ? I got the fatal flaw idea from Percy Jackson and the Olympians ( the books ) . I thought it was fitting since I consider Yugo’s impulsiveness his fatal flaw and it work for this fic . After all it was his impulsiveness that screwed him over in the anime leading him to his untimely death . The fun has only just begun


	6. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo and Yuto’s Duel continues as the darkness tries to devour Yugo.

Chapter 6 The Darkness

Yugo LP 2600  
Yuto LP 1300

In Synchro Dimension...

“ You understand what you must do Jack ? “ , Goodwin asked .

“ Of course , no matter who the Dark Signer once was my soul will never waver ! “ , Jack replied .

Back to Standard...

Yugo gazed into his opponent’s glowing eyes . They were just like Ruka described though the color was different . He wondered if it varied depending on the user . After all , he’s pretty sure Ruka isn’t color blind. Though , that wasn’t important right now what’s important is that dragon trying to steal Clear Wing’s attack !

“ I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon’s effect negating Dark Rebellion’s effect and destroying it . DIOCRAMIC MIRROR !!! “ , Yugo countered .

“ I activate my trap ! Phantom Knights Wing ! Preventing my Dragon’s destruction and increasing is attack by 500 ! Now , it’s 3000 all I need to crush you ! “ , Yuto countered .

“ Yuto snap out of it don’t you remember ! You said you wanted to return the smiles to the people of Heartland ! “ , after Yuya said that Yuto started to waver . Dark Rebellion stopped due to its master’s command . Clear Wing said nothing as it wanted to avoid as much avocation with Dark Rebellion as possible .

“ Okay , thank you ! I think I’ve realized what’s going on guys. I don’t think either of you kidnapped anyone , I think there’s a fourth one of us . “ , Yuya started before Yugo suddenly clutched his head in pain . 

His signer marks started to spark as their glow increased . Along with the pain they caused . Yugo sweated as he tried to hold in a scream . He felt something inside him trying to consume him .

“ Are you okay ?! “ , Yuya ran over to Yugo who was riling in pain . Yuto came closer a bit more reluctant noticing Yugo’s breathing quickening .

“ Are those marks hurting you !? “ , Yuya asked concerned . “ NO DIP , SHERLOCK !!! “ , Yugo yelled the pain he was experiencing became apparent due to his strained voice .

Yuya looked in surprise seeing his deck box giving off a menacing glow along with his Pendulum . He could hear Odd Eyes roar at the same the Rebellion did as well .

“ YUGO ! “ , Clear Wing went over to her master in concern feeling Zarc’s presence inside him trying to devour him . That’s when Clear Wing realized this was Zarc’s perfect opportunity to take over . No other signers around and multiple of his counterparts near . This would make it possible to override Ultimaya Tzolkin’s signer marks . She knew she shouldn’t of brought him across dimensions !

Yugo yelled in pain as he was sure he would pass out . “ What’s happening to me ? Am I going berserk too ? Why now ? And why does it hurt so much more than before ?! “ , Yugo thought to himself .

“ Let me in , Yugo . Be a good boy now and give in . “ , Yugo jumped as he heard a demonic voice in his mind . He back arched back as he gripped the head mark tightly .

“ Come on , now let’s destroy everything , Yugo . We both know that’s all you really truly want . Let your anger out and kill all those horrible humans who have wronged you . “ , as it said that Yugo experienced a series of flashbacks .

He could just barely hold on as Yusei dangled over the ledge of the building . Yusei was only in this mess because of his recklessness . The least he could do was save him .

Pulling with all his might he gradually started to put Yusei up . Though , suddenly the same bastard who threw Yusei hit him from behind with a wooden bat . “ YUGO ! “ , Yusei called out concerned as blood started to trip from Yugo’s head . “ Just drop me Yugo ! He’s going to kill you ! “ , Yusei tried to persuade him .

“ I’m...i’m not letting go , Yusei ! I’m never letting go ! “ , as he said that he received another wack to the head . And another one and another one blood poured all over his face .

With one final swing his finger slipped dropping Yusei . 

“ YUUUUSSSSSEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!! “ , Yugo yelled reaching out to Yusei who was already too far away . Yugo’s eyes never looked more dead as Yusei hit the ground blood pouring from under him .

In reality Yuya and Yuto were freaking out seeing hopeless Yugo’s expression trying to get through to him . Before the flashbacks could continue Yugo’s felt his heart rate increasing dramatically as his vision became red .

“ That’s right , do it they took everything away . NOW , KILL THEM !!! YUGO KILL THEM ALL !!! “ , the voice chanted as a green glow entered Yugo’s eyes .

A dark aura appeared around him in the form of a dragon that sunk its teeth into the marks . Yugo roared as the glow in his eyes shrunk to just his pupil with the outer surrounding part becoming soulless . His already pointy hair started to stick up more . The dragon aura completely disabled the marks as it only continued to grow as the dark power increased . The aura going around his neck and morphing into a jet black pendulum .

Yuto stepping in front of Yuya as Yugo rose completely different from before . A aura of bloodlust and hatred swirling around him . Clear Wing looked at him worried feeling the dark power surging through her master affecting his mind .

Finally , he smiled a devilish smile graced his lips as he pointed to Yuto . “ Come on , now tall dark and gruesome you remember being my opponent right ! “ , the pair flinched hearing the change in the Synchro counterpart’s voice . It became more low and laced with venom .

Yuto steadily raised his duel disk . Yuya would of protested if it wasn’t for this development .

“ Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ! Attack him now ! LIGHTNING REVOLT OF DISOBEY !!!! “ , Yugo didn’t even flinch as Dark Rebellion charged at him .

“ I banish Speedroid Three Eyed Dice from my graveyard to negate your attack ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ countered . Yuto set 2 face downs ending his turn due to being unable to do anything .

‘ Yugo ‘ drew as the pendulum emitted a dark light causing his cards to glow . Yuya looked on in disbelief as it was just like when he gained pendulum summoning .

He smiled as the card he drew was Speedroid Domino Butterfly . “ Perfect . “ , thought as he set his Pendulum scale to his counterparts disbelief .

“ With scale 3 Speedroid Passing Glider and scale 8 Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum scale ! Pierce past and future with your overwhelming power ! PENDULUM SUMMON ! “ , the two large arcs appeared as lights shot out of them .

“ Speedroid Barrel Trap , Speedroid Den Daiko Duke , and Speedroid Pachingo Cart ! “ , one thing they now noticed about Yugo’s monsters is that they were Pendulums now . 

( Speedroid Barrel Trap / Machine / Dark / Tuner / ATK : 700 / DEF : 200 / LV 1  
Effect : When , this monster is used to Synchro summon it is banished . When , this occurs it’s effect activates making the Synchro monster it was used to to be summoned immune to spell cards . )

“ Now , I tune Speedroid Den Daiko Duke with Speedroid Pachingo Cart ! Sharp wings, deliver demonic speed and envelope Heaven and Earth! Come forth! Synchro Summons!! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!!!" , ‘ Yugo ‘ Synchro summoned .

“ A Pendulum Synchro ?! “ , Yuya said in shock .

Elsewhere...

“ Mr. Reiji we’re getting high concentrations of both Synchro and Pendulum energy ! “

“ I have to get down there and help Yuto now ! “ , Shun demanded . “ No , you will stay put ! “ , Reiji stopped him .

Back to Yuto and Yuya preparing to shit themselves...

‘Yugo’ grinned at their faces full of fear and confusion . “ I have only just started your not allowed to be scared to death just yet ! “ , ‘Yugo’ said with a psychotic glee . They shivered as he laughed seeing their counterpart has completely transformed .

“ Now , for Clear Wing my dearest friend to take on her true form . “ , ‘Yugo’ turned to Clear Wing smiling . She knew he wasn’t in his right mind right now . Zarc was now in control of him . She feared what Zarc could do to him deciding to obey for now .

“ Yes...master. “ , Clear Wing answered obediently .

“ So , now she’s obeying . “ , Dark Rebellion thought to himself . She was only doing it because Zarc had Yugo in his grasp .

“ Now , it’s time for some real fun ! I tune Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Speedroid Barrel Trap ! Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" , ‘Yugo’ summoned his corrupted ace .

“ Now , her effect activates destroying all of my opponents monsters ! DIOCRAMIC GENOCIDE ! “ , ‘Yugo’ started .

“ I activate my trap ! The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace ! I prevent Dark Rebellion’s destruction and disable its ability to be destroyed by battle though it loses 600 attack . Making it’s current attack 1900 . “ , Yuto countered getting increasingly weary .

“ That’s fine I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon’s ability reducing Dark Rebellion’s attack to zero and negating it’s effects . DIOCRAMIC DRAIN ! Now , attack him Fast Dragon ! WHIRLWIND FLASH STRIKE ! “ , ‘ Yugo ‘ declared .

“ I activate my other trap ! The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnering ! Negating your attack ! “ , Yuto countered .

“ Your only postponing your inevitable destruction. And trust me your death will be spectacular . “ , ‘Yugo’ started . Those words sent a chill down Yuto’s spine .

“ Now , end this Clear Wing ! HURRICANE HELLDIVE BLADE ! “ , ‘Yugo’ ordered .

INTRUSION PENALTY 2000 LP

“ I activate Instant Odd Eyes Fusion ! I fuse Performapal Discovery Hippo with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ! Fusion summon ! Level 7 ! Odd Eyes Vortex Dragon ! I activate it’s effect to return Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing to your extra deck ! “, Yuya countered wincing as he tried to recover from the shock .

( Instant Odd Eyes Fusion/Quick Play Spell  
Effect : Can fusion summon a fusion monster though it’s destroyed at the end of the turn . )

“ YUYA ! “ , Yuto yelled at his Standard counterpart worried for his safety .

“ I’m not going to let him kill you ! I set the Pendulum scale with scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician ! Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now !Come! My monsters! Come out! My monster servants! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Coin Dragon ! “ , Odd Eyes let out a loud roar as it finally emerged . The other dragons roaring in response .

‘Yugo’ laughed maniacally as the dark aura around him grew . “ And lookie here another contestant for who I’m going to destroy first ! “ , ‘Yugo’ commented .

“ Yugo ! You...have to fight it...I know it’s hard but... you’ve gotta try ! “ , Yuya winced as he tried to hold back the darkness trying to take over . Odd Eyes let out a roar of concern .

“ No . Besides it would probably be a whole lot less painful for you if you just gave in . “ , ‘Yugo’ replied .

Yuto focused all his willpower on resisting the darkness . “ No... I save you...! “ , Yuya declared . “ ‘Save me’...huh. “ , ‘Yugo’ glared at Yuya at the mention of those words . Yuya’s words ended up having the opposite effect of what he originally intended . The darknesses hold on Yugo’s mind strengthened .

“ Due...to Performapal Coin Dragon’s effect it raises...Odd Eyes attack by 500 . Now...with it at 3000 he attacks Fast Dragon ! SPIRAL STRIKE BURST ! “ , Odd Eyes attacked Fast Dragon .

Yugo LP 2600->2100

“ I set...one card face down...and end my turn... “ , Yuya finished .

“ I draw ! I activate The Phantom Knights Rank-Up-Magic Launch ! From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! “ , Yuto said .

“ Now , end this duel attack Pawn o- Yugo directly ! DISASTER DISOBEY OF REQUIEM ! “ , Yuto declared .

“ I activate Speedroid Menko’s hand effect negating your attack , special summoning itself , and sending all of your monsters into defense mode ! “ , ‘Yugo’ countered .

Yuto snickered as Yuya felt like was going to pass out .

“ Pierce past and future with your overwhelming power ! PENDULUM SUMMON ! Clear Wing Fast Dragon , and Speedroid Gum Prize ! Then, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.“ , ‘Yugo’ started . 

“Next , I tune Speedroid Gum Prize with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to Synchro summon ! Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! And due to Gum Prize’s effect I can discard a card from the top of my deck and if it’s a Speedroid my monster gains 1000 attack ! “ , ‘Yugo’ continued .

“ Your...replying on...luck ? “ , Yuya questioned not knowing his question was stupid . Yugo’s luck when it comes to luck based cards is ridiculous .

The card was Malicious Magnet . Yuto cursed as Crystal Wing’s attack rose to 4000 . 

“ Now , let’s see how you like getting ‘saved’ ! I activate Fast Dragon’s effect negating Dark Requiems effect and draining it’s attack .Now , go Clear Wing ! WHIRLWIND HELLDIVE SLASHER ! “ , Yugo ordered. 

“Then I activate...”, Yuto stared. “It’s futile Crystal Wing’s effect will just negate mine.”, Dark Rebellion told Yuto causing him to curse inwardly. 

Dark Rebellion said nothing as Clear Wing cut him down . Though , the silence was arguably worse . Yuto was flung far away .

‘Yugo’ turned to Yuya with a malevolent smile ordering Crystal Wing to attack Odd Eyes . “ I’m sorry , brother... “ , Crystal Wing apologized as it pierced Odd Eyes . “ Clear Wing...”, the dragon looked away as Odd Eyes dissolved .

Yuto LP 1300->0  
Yuya LP 2000->0

Yuya wasn’t as far away as Yuto . ‘Yugo’ walked up to him covered in darkness. Raising his arm Odd Eyes glowed ‘Yugo’ aura became a shadow dragon once more devouring Yuya .

As he made his way to Yuto there was a flash of pink light...

Chapter end 

So Yuya’s dead . Don’t worry he’ll be a awesome spirit buddy . Also , something O wanted to address as those who read the Tumblr post are wondering . Why did Yugo go 3rd stage this chapter ? I was planning to save it for later , then I thought of this super emotional moment while writing this so that happened . Said dragon mentioned in the post will still wait till that duel though . The fun has only just begun !


	7. Odd Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his duel with Yuto, Yugo wakes up back in Synchro dimension under the care of the twins. Meanwhile in Standard, Yuto is forced to disguise himself as Yuya to protect the later’s reputation.

Chapter 7 Odd Circumstances

“ YUGO !!! “ , hearing his name Yugo suddenly rose to consciousness . He looked around seeing he was in front of Rua and Ruka .

“ What happened ? “ , Yugo blurted out as his memories started to return . That’s right he fought his doppelgänger then suddenly...Yugo grabbed his chest remembering the awful feeling of that darkness taking over him . Everything went blank after that . Calming the twins down he told them about what just happened .

“ Oh man...it’s worse than I thought this is shaping up to be a clone saga . “ , Rua commented . Ruka sighed . “ So , you can’t remember anything after that point like before ? “ , Ruka asked . “ Yeah . “ , Yugo confirmed . Yugo then glanced at the gold and green pendulum around his neck . “ Where did this come from ? Did I rob a jewelry store while under it’s control “ , he thought having a strange feeling he looked at his deck and jumped .

( These are the scales for all of Yugo’s monsters . )

Speedroid Passing Glider : Scale 3  
Speedroid Domino Butterfly : Scale 8  
White Wing Magician : Scale 1  
Clear Wing Fast Dragon : Scale 4  
...  
“ Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon...? “ , while his monsters suddenly having second effects and these scales ? As well as this new Clear Wing , Yugo easily noticed the ‘ odd ‘ card out pun intended . First , of all that magician looked like how Clear Wing did outside a duel . Second , what the hell is a Odd Eyes !? Considering , monsters all pendulums and now he has a monster called ‘ Pendulum dragon ‘ and a pendulum around are they connected ? It doesn’t seem like a coincidence . Yugo left as it was getting late . He reached his and Rin’s little abode .

As Yugo was pondering this Clear Wing told him about his actions after he lost consciousness .

Yugo’s eyes widened absorbing this information and realizing what he done . His gaze landed on the red dragon in his hand . “ Hey , you can hear me right ? “ , Yugo spoke to the dragon . “ ...Yes , I can . “, Odd Eyes replied . The boy gave the red dragon a sympathetic look . “ I know it doesn’t mean much... but I’m sorry for Yuya . I never intended to hurt your master . And I don’t expect you to forgive me . “ , Odd Eyes was silent as he took in these words . It’s different form as Double Iris Magician stared at Yugo . Hearing those words he held back the urge to cry as both his previous master’s faces images overlapped with the Synchro boy . 

“ I’m sorry also and I don’t expect you to forgive me either Odd Eyes . “ , Clear Wing apologized . Clear Wing’s alternate form placed her hand on her brother’s back . “ But , it wasn’t your fault Clear Wing... “ , Clear Wing turned to her master about to rebuttal . “ It was mine . If I didn’t let that...whatever it is get under my skin Yuya’s death would of never happened . You were just following orders , it wasn’t your fault . “ , Yugo continued .

“ No , it was mine ! You weren’t even in control of yourself ! I was scared okay , I was scared of what...it would do to you if I refused . I let my fear control me , and I followed...it’s orders . I did it before when you fought Aki and now with Yuya . I’m a coward , okay ! “ , Clear Wing rebutted . 

“ Please...don’t fight ! “ , Odd Eyes interjected . Their fight was causing some bad deja vu for the red dragon . The fact the Synchro boy had his face certainly didn’t help .

“ Odd Eyes... “ , Odd Eyes perked up upon hearing a familiar voice . Yugo and Clear Wing looked beside the banana boy to see the specter of a familiar tomato . “ Why are you yelling ? “ , Yuya said sleepily rubbing his eyes like he had just woken up .

“ YUYA !!! “ , Odd Eyes yelled running to the transparent tomato .

In Standard 

Yuto had just woken up and saw a familiar face . “ Yuya ! “ , two girls let out almost in sync . One of them he recognized as Yuzu while the other was a older blonde woman .  
“ I’m Yuto , Yuzu remember i’m not Yu- “ , suddenly Yuto’s jumped up remembering last nights events . “ YUYA !!! I remember I was battling that Pawn of Fusion then , Yuya joined in and...he disappeared . “ , the eggplant boy was confused as he remembered seeing Yuya’s form get swallowed up by a giant dragon .

Yuto explained to the two as best he could as the woman he now knew as Yoko looked sadly . “ What are we going to do Yuya’s next match is soon . If he doesn’t show up it will be just like what happened with his dad . And people will start calling Yuya a coward . “ , Yuzu started to tear up telling Yuto of the incident with Yuya’s father Yusho Sakaki . 

Yuto looked at the pair sadly as he made a decision . “ I’ll fill in for Yuya ! We have the same face I can probably-“ , Yuto was saying as he was interrupted . “ No , you can’t do that Yuto even if you have the same face . Your decks and play styles are completely different . “ , Yuzu reasoned .

While , Yuzu make a great point there’s no way he’ll let shade be thrown on Yuya’s name due to his inability to protect him . He put his hands together as he thought of his best Yuya impression . With a snap of his fingers he raise his hands in the air with a big smile . “ Ladies and gentlemen ! I have a very interesting twist for you guys ! I’m mixing it up using a completely different deck without Pendulum ! Your wondering how I’ll win well it’s a magician’s job to amaze ! “ , Yoko and Yuzu stared at him dumbfounded as he seamlessly took on Yuya’s persona as if they were the same person . “ Was that good ? “ , Yuto asked hesitantly looking at the pair’s gaping mouths .

“ How did you know Yuya’s catch phrase ? “ , Yuzu asked . Yuto thought about it wondering that same thing . “ Strange...uh it just felt right . “ , Yuto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly . Why was putting on a entertainer act so natural for him ?

Anyway surprisingly it worked though considering his opponent he didn’t know how he’d approach this duel . His opponent was some brute named Kachidoki . He used excessive violence to win duels .

Yuto raised his duel disk and made sure his tomato wig would stay on . He wondered how Yoko made this , but right now that was the least of his problems .

Kachidoki glared at him giving him the ‘bring it’ gesture . 

“ DUEL !!! “

Chapter end 

Sorry , this chapter is rather short I’ve been having to do the Star tests . As well my Geology teacher gave us a last minute project . Not to mention I also have Finals soon . I promise next chapter will be longer , it will focus more on Yuto’s misadventures in the Miami Championships . Mostly , since Yugo doesn’t get more involved with Arc V’s plot till Yuri chases Yuzu . Besides Yuto needs more spotlight anyway as I said before this Fanfiction will pick up more during the Summer time . I’ll have more free time then . The fun has only just begun !


	8. The Worst Substitute Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto is doing a rather crappy job at pretending to be Yuya, however everyone seems to buy it in spite of that. Also, Kachidoki messed with the wrong Yu boy.

Chapter 8 The Worst Substitute part 1

“ I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves . “ , Yuto declared . “ Looks like Yuya Sakaki is serious about using a different deck !!!! “ , Nico commented . “ I activate The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots effect special summoning itself . “ , Yuto continued .

“ Two monsters with the same level...” , Shun glared .

“ I overlay ! Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword! Due to the effect of Ragged Gloves , Break Sword gains 1000 attack ! Making his current attack 3000 ! “ , Yuto continued .

The Yu Show gang ranged from looking skeptically to surprised at the Xyz’s summon . “ Since , when can Yuya Xyz summon ? “ , Shuzo questioned remembering their run in with LDS . Yuzu watched Yuto nervously wondering if she made the right decision to let them at there .

“ The fun has only just begun ! I bet your surprised , this is only the first act for my little show . But , I’ll end my turn for now . “ , Yuto remembered he needed to sell the whole being Yuya thing .

“ My turn ! I will show you the power only those whose seen true darkness can obtain ! “ , Kachidoki started . Which made Yuto roll his eyes . This guy was making assumptions about a guy he didn’t even know . If he’d known what Yuto has seen he’d take back his words .

“ No , need to be so serious now . You’ll scare the audience and we don’t need more of that . “ , Yuto replied keeping up the showman persona .

“ SILENCE ! I summon Hayate the Earth Star , I can summon it without a tribute since you have a monster and I do not. Now , I end my turn ! “ , Kachidoki harshly cut in .

“ My turn ! I attack with Break Sword ! “ , Yuto declared .

“ I activate Hayate’s effect negating your attack ! “ , Kachidoki countered .

“ I set three cards face down and end my turn . “ , Yuto finished .

“ Since , I control a earth monster I can normal summon Tenma the Sky Star without a tribute . Next , I activate Polymerization ! “ , Kachidoki declared . Yuto glared at him as soon as he said ‘ Polymerization ‘ causing Kachidoki to jump in surprise not expecting it .

“ Now , fusion summon Idaten the Conquer Star ! I equip it with Magic Star Sword ! I attack Break Sword with Idaten activating it’s effect reducing your monster’s attack to zero . “ , Kachidoki ignored Yuto’s steely glare at his fusion monster . Yuto sat around watching Kachidoki collect action cards without a care in the world knowing Idaten’s effect was useless against Break Sword .

“ This is the e- “ , Kachidoki was cut off . “ Not so fast it’s not time for the curtain to close just yet ! I activate Break Sword’s effect dropping one of it’s overlay units to destroy my face down card and also destroying Idaten ! “ , Yuto countered effortlessly .

The crowd looked stunned as Kachidoki looked for another action card not seeing any . He ran towards Yuto seeing he had one in his hand . Yuto sidestepped Kachidoki as he attacked him . Kachidoki turned around aiming his fist straight at Yuto . Only to be repelled back by a head butt by Yuto . Kachidoki grabbed his bruised head as Yuto spoke .

“ Come on , don’t tell me your a one trick pony now . The audience came to be entertained . “ , Yuto quipped still angry about the whole Kachidoki fusion summoning thing . Yuto effortlessly weaves past his angry opponent’s attempts to swipe his action card .

“ Come on , aren’t you going to close your act . “ , Yuto continued as Kachidoki still didn’t end his turn . “ There’s no way I’ll loose to one whose only walked in the light his whole life ! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND TH- “ , Kachidoki rambled as Yuto punched him .

The audience gasped again as ‘ Yuya ‘ was surprisingly physical in this duel .

“ I’ve experienced the darkness ! Don’t just assume you know me ! “ , Yuto replied . Dark Rebellion roared from Yuto’s deck case in response .

Chapter end 

Sorry , it took awhile I’ve been a bit busy . Anyway badass Yuto is here for all your badass Yuto needs . You’ve probably noticed the lack of Yugo this chapter. Well , the next few chapters will focus on Yuto in the Miami Championships before we jump back to Yugo when he accidentally kidnaps Yuzu . Only Yugo can accidentally kidnap someone...Anyway the fun has only just begun !


	9. The Worst Substitute Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto’s duel with Kachidoki concludes and the rest of the tournament flies by.

Chapter 9 The Worst Substitute part 2

Rin squirmed around in her bed holding the covers tightly . Her bracelet emitted green light as she woke up in a cold sweat .

“ YUGO !!!!!!!!!!!!! “ , she screamed desperately as she looked around realizing it was only a dream . She curled up in the blanket thinking over the recent vision she had .

“ I have to get to Yugo somehow... I don’t want it to be too late . If only I didn’t start having theses stupid visions ! Now , I’m even more worried about him . “ , she glared at the metal door keeping her locked in .

Getting out of this place seemed practically impossible . She’d know she’s already tried many times to get out . Even now she still has no idea what this Academia or whatever wants with her . As she sat here in this stupid cell she felt her worry for her best friend become worse than it’s ever been . She knows he’s looking for her . After all she saw it before she was kidnapped .

If only she could escape and tell him the truth behind what’s going on . Right now he’s a butterfly caught in a spider’s web and he won’t realize it till it’s far too late...

“ I have to save him before that happens . “ , honestly she was way more worried about Yugo than herself and that’s saying something .

Synchro 

Yugo wasn’t sorting through his deck as he suddenly sneezed . “ Bless you . “ , the dragon responded .

“ Thanks , Clear Wing . “ , he thanked his ace .

Standard 

“ I activate Break Sword’s effect destroying itself and your face down . Triggering the effect of The Phantom Knights Fragile Armor ! It special summons itself ! Now , I summon The Phantom Knights Cloven Helm ! Next , I overlay the both of them to Xyz’s summon ! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ! “ , Yuto started .

Shun’s suspicions were confirmed upon seeing a familiar black dragon appear .

“ Now , lets show Kachidoki there’s more than one way to win a duel , Dark Rebellion ! “ , Yuto said remembering that he’s supposed to entertain them . “ Oh , I’m so ready to wreck that-I mean...Entertain him . “ , Dark Rebellion replied . Yuto coughed awkwardly . “ He’s new . “ , Yuto explained . 

The audience looked in awe seeing yet another duel monster talk as if Odd Eyes wasn’t weird enough . “ Well , would you look at that , it seems Yuya Sakaki’s bag of surprises is infinite ! “ , Nico commented . Yuzu could help , but facepalm . He was so bad at impersonating , yet it was actually working .

“ Now , LIGHTNING REVOLT OF DISOBEY !! Because , Dark Rebellion doesn’t possess a level your monster’s effect doesn’t work ! “ , Kachidoki ran as Yuto mounted Dark Rebellion flying towards him . Dark Rebellion added a few sparkles in the lightning creating quite the dazzling light effect shaped like a smile for good measure . 

The audience clapped at the light show as Kachidoki‘s life points hit zero . Yuto held out his hand to his opponent who turned his head to the side stubbornly . Yuto grabbed his hand yanking him up surprising the martial artist . Shaking his hand while he was still disoriented . 

“ Just because you have experienced darkness doesn’t mean you have to let it become you . “ , Yuto commented . Kachidoki gazed at Yuto in surprise seeing the look in his eyes . The boy in front of him was far from untainted . 

He turned to walk away before saying some parting words . “ I guess I misjudged you , Sakaki . “ , Kachidoki left dramatically . 

“ Dang , he’s almost as stubborn as Shun . “ , Dark Rebellion commented . “ No one is almost as stubborn as Shun . “ , Yuto replied . The kids came to congratulate him as Gongenzaka and Shuzo seemed a bit skeptical at first , but after the end dropped it . Yuzu on the other hand was sighing in relief no one could tell the difference .

( Note : I’m skipping some parts of this since most of it is the same except with Yuto . Though , I will go between some of the scenes that are different . Whenever we get to Synchro I’ll skip those parts over too . Mostly , just so there’s only new stuff . )

The day after at the Ruins...

“ YUTO !!! “ , Shun ran to his comrade as Yuto hushed him . “ I’m in disguise for a reason Shun ! “ , Yuto whispered . “ But , why ? “ , Shun questioned . “ It’s a long story... “ , Yuto was saying as there was a impact . They were able to dodge , though the ‘ knights ‘ continued abusing a loophole in the rules to try and hurt them . For Yuto this was not okay at all .

“ You guys call yourselves knights !? “ , Yuto questioned . As Shun knew exactly where this was going . Knowing Yuto for years he knew how much of a knight dork Yuto was . After all , why else would he play a deck full of knights .

“ Don’t speak to us in such a tone you dwarf of a peasant ! “ , the false knight insulted . “ Real knights aren’t dishonorable like you two ! You bring shame to the knights code of chivalry ! “ , Yuto actually took on their provocation entering the duel with the upmost seriousness . Shun just rolled his eyes feeling a strange sense of deja vu . He thought back to his match in the World Duel Carnival last year against some guy self proclaiming himself a knight of the round table . He rolled his eyes then too especially when the ‘ knight ‘ turned out to be a kid .

“ LIGHTNING REVOLT OF DISOBEY !!!! “ , as expected the duel was over in a flash neither of the Lord of the Rings rejects standing a chance . Yuto then proceeded to leacher the wannabes on chivalry , but jumped back as a purple light enveloped the two . 

Yuto glared at the approaching Obelisk Force with pure hatred as they lifted the two knights cards . Suddenly , he experienced flashbacks to everyone being carded as a dark aura surrounded him . 

“ FUSION !!!!!!!!!!! “ , he roared as his hair spiked up more and his iris became blue with the grey parts becoming souless .

( Obelisk Force repetition blah blah . Shun is fighting Sora . Sora knew Yuto wasn’t Yuya . )

Yuto got up from the Obelisk Forces nonstop assault casually dusting himself off as he glared at them . 

“ Now , I’ll show you monsters what true fear looks like . “ , Yuto said ominously smiling as the Obelisk Force tried not to pee themselves .

Yuto drew a certain card looking at it calculating . It was a card he told himself he’d never use . But , right now none of that mattered to him .

The Obelisk Force looked complete terror as a massive black dragon towered over them .

( Yeah , I’m not going to show what it is yet . But , you guys are welcome to guess what Yuto summoned . )

At the Ice area

Yuzu was approached by her pursuer about to capture her as he bracelet suddenly glowing teleporting him away . 

Yuzu looked in shock not seeing the person shooting straight at her like a bullet prepared to hug her .

“ RIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “ , Yugo cheered as he hugged Yuzu much to her confusion . Right after that her bracelet lit up again and she was teleported with Yugo to Synchro dimension .

( A bunch of duels and Reiji being Reiji blah blah blah . Gasp , it was actually I Yuto ! )

“ From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon ! “ , Yuto chanted .

“ Interesting , that isn’t the same dragon you used against the Obelisk Force . I’ve noticed you haven’t used it since that duel . “ , Reiji commented adjusting his glasses .

“ What card ? “ , Yuto questioned not remembering him massacring the Obelisk Force .

“ You don’t remember ? You already had it out by the time me and Mieru got there . “ , Gongenzaka questioned .

Yuto thought on it as this was news to him . He didn’t have a third dragon . For something like that to just appeared he gasped as he realized a the possibility of him using that card . He was told he wasn’t himself then...

( There was a idea to assemble a group of remarkable people blah blah . Dueling Yuya’s mom , we’re going to another dimension , Marty blah blah . )

Somewhere else...

“ You know this is taking a bit longer than I originally thought . “ , Yuma sighed as he continued to search the alien planet .

In Synchro 

Yugo was currently tumbling down a hill after being pushed by Yuzu . He freaked out thinking his d wheel was damaged and rushed to fix it . 

“ You ! Your Yugo right ? “ , Yuzu questioned . “ Yeah . “ , Yugo replied nonchalantly as he finished checking his d wheel . Yuzu got up glaring at Yugo as he flinched .

“ Why Do you look so mad Rin ?! “ , Yugo sweat as he looked at the pinkett fearfully . “ I’M NOT RIN I’M YUZU !!! “ , she corrected .

“ Wow , your two peas in a pot . “ , Clear Wing quipped . Yuzu approached Yugo as he was shaking in his boots getting a strange sense of deja vu . Yuya was beside him in spirit form looking at him sympathetically . “ Your the one who took Yuya away ! “ , Yuzu stared to cry as she raised her fan .

Chapter end .

Poor Yugo , the understatement of the century . And yes Yuma will be in this fic . Though , it will be awhile till he’ll show up . Did anyone catch the Zexal reference earlier in this chapter . Anyway , I’m sorry I took so long I got preoccupied with video games .


	10. Clear Crusader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo and Yuzu end up having a much more emotional meeting. This ends up getting interrupted when they are chased by Security.

Chapter 10 Clear Crusader

Yugo laid defeated before the raging Yuzu . His head was littered with bumps and he was seeing stars . Yuya despite not being physical was quaking in his boots .

Yuya thought of a way to mend the situation . Though , it’s not like he could just talk to Yuzu or could he ? 

Yuzu raised the deadly fan up once more about to execute the banana boy .

“ Yuzu , stop ! “ , Yugo’s gloves hand raised in the air as Yuzu braced her fan . He revealed his eyes which were now scarlet as Yuzu gasped . She imagined a image of Yuya super imposed on to Yugo .

“ Yuya , is that you ? “ , Yuzu questioned . “ It’s a long story , but we can’t explain if you keep hitting us . “ , Yuya explained talking through Yugo . His eyes returned to tourmaline as Yugo was a bit spooked .

“ What , you can possess me ? A heads up would be appreciated . “ , Yugo responded .

“ We ? Possess ? But , that would imply...” , Yuzu became terrified at the realization Yuya was dead .

Yugo tried to explain to Yuzu exactly what happened after he beat Yuya and the circumstances surrounding it . 

“ That means Yuya’s really...dead ? “ , Yuzu questioned with tears in her eyes . “ Yuzu...it’s not his fault I know that now something happened and...” , Yuya inside Yugo’s body looked away .

“ I’m still here . “ , He continued . “ But , your not here ! Your not here alive with me ! What am I supposed to tell your mom , my dad , Gongenzaka , or the kids ! “ , Yuzu rebutted .

Yugo felt a pang of guilt in his chest . “ I can’t do anything right can I ? “ , His eyes were back to normal as he smiled sadly . He could help , but remember all those times he fucked up . “ I guess Yusei was right I really can’t save anyone...Rin is still at Academia and I’m only making things worse for other people rather than saving her . “ , he looked at turned from Yuzu as Yuya looked at Yugo .

“ No , that’s wrong ! It wasn’t even your fault it was that thing’s ! “ , Yuya reasoned . Yugo spared him a glance not believing him at all . “ Yuya , who started that duel ? “ , Yugo questioned . “ It was my fault I-“ , Yuya was interrupted . “ Who started it ! “ , Yugo interjected .

Yuzu looked at Yugo who was presumably arguing with Yuya .

“ You did . “ , Yuya answered . “ And who ended it ? “ , Yugo asked . “ ...That th-“ , Yuya was saying Yugo narrowed his eyes . “ You did . “ , Yuya answered reluctantly .

Yuzu was confused due to not being able to hear Yuya when he wasn’t possessing Yugo .

Yugo threw his hands up in the air . “ See ! No matter , how you slice it it’s my fault ! “ , Yugo concluded as Yuya tried to rebut it .

Yugo would of rant on if a tops lady didn’t suddenly freak out at their presence . Yugo grabbed Yuzu and mounted his d wheel . “ Hey ! “ , Yuzu let out as he passed her a helmet . “ Put.this.on.now ! Got.it ! “ , Yugo replied as he started driving away .

It was not long till a duel chaser appeared as they made it to the road . Yuzu wondered why they couldn’t pull over as Yugo told her that wasn’t a opinion . 

Soon , enough Melissa Claire started announcing the duel as it was broadcasted on the televisions . Roget watched the duel with interest considering the recent events all centering around the banana boy .

“ You see now , Yuzu . Your not in Kansas anymore . Your in my home and here nothing is fair . If we surrender now we’ll be taken to the facility no questions asked . That’s just how things are . “ , Yugo explained . “ But , that’s insane ! This whole society is like that ? “ , Yuzu questioned . “ Yes . “ , Yugo replied dead serious .

The duel initiated as Yugo began his turn . 

“ I special summon Speedroid TerrorTop with his effect . In addition I can search for any Speedroid monster in my deck . I choose Speedroid Domino Butterfly . “ , Yuzu gasped in surprise seeing Yugo using Pendulum monsters . She guesses what they were saying was true she thought as she gazed at the pendulum around Yugo’s neck .

“ I summon Speedroid Den Daiko Duke and I tune him with TerrorTop ! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! High-Speedroid Kendama ! “ , Yugo started .

“ Now , I - “ , Yuya gestured a certain card as Yugo looked at Yuya . Yugo nodded now he was more calm with Yuya he proceeded .

“ I set the Pendulum Scale with scale 1 White Wing Magician and scale 8 Speedroid Domino Butterfly ! “ , Yugo continued .

“ Pendulum ? What the hell is that you commons scum !? “ , Duel Chaser 227 questioned . Many of the spectators looked with surprise as Yugo continued .

“ Pierce past and future with fleet wings! Pendulum Summons!! Speedroid Three Eyed Dice ! Speedroid Passing Glider ! Now , I tune them ! It’s time to reeve up your engine of infinite speeds ! Mow down those who oppose you ! Level 8 ! High-Speedroid Race Car ! Now , I activate Kendama’s effect banishing a monster from my extra deck I banish Speedroid Passing Glider to inflict 500 damage to you ! I end my turn ! “ , Yugo ended his turn as the audience were in shock .

( Hi Speedroid Race Car :MACHINE/Wind/Synchro/ATK : 2800/DEF : 1200/ LV 8   
Effect : This card gains 500 attack for each special summoned monster on the field the turn it’s summoned . When , this monster conducts battle with a special summoned monster that monster’s attack is halved . )

DC 227 LP 4000 -> 3500

“ What in the world was that ! You must of cheated as expected from a commons ! “ , DC 227 insulted . 

“ Pendulum summon , huh this boy just keeps becoming more of a interesting prospect . “ , Roget grabbed the knight piece as he said that .

“ What’s wrong Mr. Perfect Record ? You scared ! “ , Yugo taunted as DC 227 gridded his teeth .

“ Normal summon Jutte Fighter ! And activate the Change of Heart card ! “ , DC 227 started . 

“ Isn’t that banned !? “ , Yugo replied . “ Anything is fair in the name of the law ! “ , DC replied . “ Hypocrite ! At least Pendulum is legit ! “ , Yugo spat .

“ Now , I take your Kendama and tune it with Jutte Fighter ! Synchro summon ! Level 8 Goyo King ! I activate Ego Boost raising it’s attack by 1000 and I attack Race Car ! “ , DC 227 countered .

“ Pfft , you know if this is all Sector Security has I wonder how they’ve captured so many people . “ , Yugo said . “ Yugo what are you doing !!? “ , Yuzu questioned as DC 227’s face became red .

DC 227 LP 3500 -> 1600

“ What ! What did you do ? You must of used some trick ! “ , DC 227 accused .

“ When High-Speedroid Race Car attacks or is attacked by a special summoned monster that monster’s attack is halved ! “ , Yugo explained . 

“ So , are you going to end your turn or keep embarrassing yourself ? “ , Yugo quipped .

He ended his turn setting a card face down as Yugo started his . “ I activate Speed draw ! Drawing 2 cards , now it’s time ! I Pendulum Summon !Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" , Yugo summoned Yuya’s ace as his spirit flew beside him . Yuzu gazed at Odd Eyes as it willingly obeyed it’s new master .“ , Yugo started .

“ You cheat ! “ , DC 227 commented as Yugo flipped him off without even facing him .

“ Now , I attack you directly ! “ , Yugo declared . 

“ I activate Call of the Haunted bringing back my King ! “ , DC 227 countered .

“ Race Car , destroy his Goyo King again . “ , Yugo ordered .

DC 227 LP 1600 -> 900 

“ Now , Odd Eyes get him ! “ , Yugo declared .

“ Got it ! “ , Odd Eyes prepared his beam .

“ SPIRAL STRIKE BURST !!! “ , Yugo and Yuya yelled in unison .

Though , even with their pursuer defeated there was still the blockade and even then they made it .

They made it to his apartment where Yugo could fully explain Synchro dimension to Yuzu . 

“ Yep , this place is definitely crazy . “ , Yuzu stated . “ Get used to it cause you’ll have to wait till Clear Wing recharges . “ , Yugo replied . “ Recharges ? “ , Yuzu questioned . “ Yeah , if she wasn’t you’d be home already . “ , Yugo explained . “ So , get comfy I’m resting “, Clear Wing responded as her spirit self laid on the couch . She was joined by her master resting on the couch . This caused Yuzu , Yuya and Odd Eyes sweatdropped . 

“ The apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree huh . You’ve taught Yugo your bad habits Clear Wing . “ , Odd Eyes replied .

Chapter end 

So , now we’re officially in the Synchro arc . The Lancers are coming next chapter and so begins the calm before the storm . After all , Yusei and the Dark Signer’s are out there . Oh , and I just realized I forgot to say the fun has just begun last chapter . Also , about Race Car’s effect I don’t know if I clarified it in the description , but that’s how it’s supposed to work as shown this chapter . Yuya and Yugo have gotten a bit aquatinted . Anyway , the fun has only just begun !


	11. Roar Of The Mechanical Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo and Yuzu try to warn people about Academia, but it fails. Things only get worse from there as a Yuzu breaks down. Yugo is able to cheer her up when he brings up the Friendship Cup. On their way back from sign ups they end up with some unwelcome company. (This is the actual new chapter)

Chapter 11 Roar Of The Mechanical Dragon  
(Note: Sorry for the hiatus also I made a bit of a retcon you’ll see if you go back to the first chapter it has to do with Rin’s inner monologue. I also made a bigger retcon in 7 and 10. Basically, I made it so only Yugo’s cards from the manga Passinglider, Butterfly, Fast Dragon, and also White Wing (though she isn’t in the manga) are Pendulums. I don’t know why ,but for some strange reason chapter 7 and 10 messed up when I did. If any of you have a idea on why that happened please notify me. I’m planning on making more stories and of course updating this one.)

*Flashback*

Jack followed after Yugo and Rin as they left.

“What is it Jack? Come to tell me what a disappointment I am?!”, Yugo snapped. Rin jumped a little shocked that he’d say that to Jack.

“Don’t put words in my mouth! Besides I know the best way to get a definitive answer!”, Jack started as he activated his duel disk.

“Prove who your innocence with your dueling!”, Jack continued as the two looked at him stunned.

“Through my dueling?”, Yugo questioned.

“Well at least Jack’s willing to give you a chance unlike the others...in a very Jack way though...”, Rin reasoned sweat dropping.

Yugo’s eyes lit up hearing that. Relieved someone was at least willing to try and believe him besides Rin.

“Okay, I won’t waste this opportunity Jack I’ll prove my innocence to you through my dueling.”, Yugo agreed activating his duel disk as Jack smiled.

“Then come at me with all you have, Yugo!”, Jack replied passionately.

*Flashback end*

Jack was going through the list of the Friendship Cup competitors when four of them caught his eye. Two who looked exactly like Rin strangely rather than Rin. And Yugo along with some lookalike he was supposed to fight in the exhibition match.

“What’s going on here?”, he thought. This definitely wasn’t a coincidence there was something bigger going on here besides the Dark Signers. Not that he was worried about those cowards who refused to show their face. He’ll crush all of them under his boot the only one worth anything was Yusei. Who he is confident he’s long surpassed. 

Earlier...

Yugo and Yuzu decided to go out and try to warn people about Academia’s attack. However, it was pointless just like Yugo expected everyone ignored them. Eventually, Yuzu sighed in defeat and agreed to return back to the apartment.

“Are you done resting yet!?”, Yuzu asked impatiently. 

“Clear Wing?”, Yugo questioned as he looked towards the lounging spirit. 

“Yeah, I’m good though you should know that Dark Rebellion and his master have already arrived here.”, Clear Wing informed causing the two to gasp.

“Has anyone else come here!?”, Yuzu asked almost pleading.

“It’s likely. I can only sense Dark Rebellion ,but I know for a fact he’s incapable of crossing dimensions with his own power.”, Clear Wing replied.

“That means everyone may be here! You can lead us to them!” ,Yuzu replied excitingly. Clear Wing closed her eyes and sighed.

“Their in the faculty they were captured while you were out and even if I told you then there’s no way you would have made it in time to save him.”, Clear Wing replied.

Yuzu looked down huffing disappointedly. She clenched her fist as Yugo wisely backed away scared that the girl would take her anger out on him. Yugo and Yuya tensed as Yuzu reached for her fan before dropping to her knees. Her eyes were covered by shadow.

“Nothing ever seems to go right anymore...”, Yuzu whispered sadly. 

Yugo looked down and the depressed girl with a understanding look. He bent down to her and held her shoulders.

“I know... I know what it’s like to feel like the universe is against you, but you can’t give up. You’ve only truly lost once you give up so don’t give up Yuzu.”, Yugo encouraged as the Yuzu raised her head to meet Yugo’s gaze.

Her eyes were full of tears. Yugo expression shifted to a painful expression. He was getting a bad sense of Deja Vu.

*Flashback*

Rin was on her knees in a similar way to Yuzu. She was crying as she hugged herself shaking.

“Why? How could they do this? They knew the weren’t the right people so why...? They...they were killed because of us...”,Rin said her voice cracking.

Yugo bent down and put his arms on Rin’s shoulders.

“It’s because their soulless monsters! They killed them because they were too lazy to find the right people!”, Yugo replied angrily.

“What if they weren’t? What if that was us? They did to to set a example! To remind us...to remind all of us that we are under their thumb. They could have killed us if they wanted!”, Rin replied in response Yugo gasped.

He never considered that. Yugo suddenly paled as he came upon a realization what the Tops actions implied.

“One slip up and they could kill all of us in a instant!”, Yugo gasped as he clutched his head looking at the ground in horror.

They didn’t care that was the thing. Commons are over 99% of the population as if killing a few 10’s or even 100’s would mean anything. They were expendable no they weren’t even that they were trash. They meant absolutely nothing to the tyrannical overlords who ruled over them. One person fucks up and all of them could be on the chopping block. They could be disposed of easily before they ever accomplished their dream if they even could. He looked back to Rin seeing the look of despair on her face.

“It’s pointless...can we...can we even change a system like that. Would we ever even get the opportunity? Are lives are just candles in the wind that the Tops can snuff out at any moment...what’s what’s even the point...”, Rin replied hopelessly.

*Flashback*

“Yugo!”, Yuya called out to him worriedly seeing Yugo was in his own world right now. The banana haired boy’s current expression reminded him of back when he was about to be taken over by the darkness. Yuya waved his hand frantically in front of Yugo’s face.

“Wha...what?”, Yugo questioned dazed as he snapped back to reality. 

Yugo suddenly winced as the roaring pain of his signer marks finally registered. He was so out of it he didn’t even feel it before.

“Woah, are you alright?!”, Yuzu questioned worriedly.

“Argh!...yeah it’s nothing just magical glowly marks that make me the prime target of vengeful zombies.”, Yugo replied jokingly though the pain in his voice was noticeable.

“What?”, Yuzu questioned confusingly raising her eyebrow.

“Lo..long story, but I have a lot of other...shit going on besides Rin’s kidnapping.”, Yugo explained as he sighed.

“But, th...that’s not important what’s important is that we win the Friendship Cup! If we do we can make everyone listen and maybe even save Yuto.”, Yugo continued.

“Oh Yugo your a genius! This society is ruled by the strong so if we can prove our strength we can convince them.”, Yuzu replied as her expression brightened.

As the two cheered a Yuya continued to look at Yugo concerned. 

“There it is again...he can’t continue like this or he’ll break. He keeps trying to brush off the pain and pretend it’s not there. I have to do something! Especially...after what I saw...”, Yuya thought to himself also seeing Yugo’s flashback. Yuya then wondered to himself if trying to make him egao would really be enough. Especially, after he tried and completely failed last time. That wasn’t the only memory he saw when he was first absorbed before he awakened he saw a few...and all of them were concerning. 

“Now, let’s go off to the signups!”, Yugo cheered raising his fist. 

Yugo and Yuzu went to sign up for the Friendship Cup as Yuya watched them quietly.

On their way back they were suddenly intercepted by a robbed man. Yugo froze as he glanced at the familiar clothing sighing in relief seeing the markings we white and not red.

“You must be eliminated.”, the robed man droned as he activated his duel disk.

“Who’s this guy? He isn’t with Security is he?”, Yuzu questioned worriedly.

“I don’t know who he is though I know he’s not with Security. Judging by his clothing he’s one of those zombies.”, Yugo replied as he activated his duel disk and started driving in a circle much like his duel with Yuto.

“Duel!”, they said in unison.

Yugo LP 4000  
Robed Man LP 4000

The ‘zombie’ sat there quietly.

“I guess you want me to go first. I draw!”, Yugo said.

Hand:6

“Since I have no monsters on the field I can special summon Speedroid TerrorTop. I use his second effect to add Speedroid Rubber Band Plane to my hand. I activate Speedroid Takemborg’s effect allowing me to special summon him when I have a wind monster on the field. His effect triggers Rubber Band Plane’s allowing me to special summon him as well.”, Yugo started.

Yugo   
Hand:4

“He hasn’t even used Pendulum, but already has three monsters on the field and he hasn’t even normal summoned?”, Yuzu gasped in shock.

“Well, I don’t exactly need Pendulum to do it though it’s comes in handy.”, Yugo replied.

Yuya watched on as his eyes widen in realization.

“He was going easy on Yuto. Even if he didn’t get possessed he still could have won that duel easily especially without my interference!?”, Yuya mentally gasped.

“I activate Takemborg’s second effect tributing him to special summon Speedroid Three Eyed Dice from my deck. I then normal summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice. I tune level 3 Three Eyed Dice with my level 3 TerrorTop! Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama! Now I tune my level 5 Rubber Band Plane with my level 1 Red Eyed Dice! Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!”, Yugo continued.

“Two Synchro summons in just one turn.”, Yuzu gasped completely dumbfounded and amazed.

“This should be good to test the waters.”, Yugo said casually.

“The scary thought is that he could do more. He’s still has 4 cards in his hand and I doubt their useless. Yugo’s skill level is...frightening.”, Yuya thought to himself.

“I activate Kendama’s effect banishing my Speedroid TerrorTop to inflict 500 damage to you with that I end my turn.”, Yugo continued.

Robed Man LP 3500

“I draw. I play Pot Of Greed allowing me to draw two. Next, I discard two cards to summon two The Trickys’ from my hand. I tribute my two Trickys’ to summon Catastrogue! Then I activate the effect of Phantom Lizard from my hand to special summon him when I have a Dark Tuner on the field.”, the robed man started.

(Phantom Lizard: BEAST/Dark/Effect/ATK:500/DEF:0/ LV3  
Effect: If you possess a Dark Tuner you can special summon this card.)

Robed Man   
Hand:0

“Now, I Dark Synchro summon! Level -5! Phantom Frozen Fitzgerald! Catastrogue’s effect activates allowing me to destroy one monster on the field I choose Kendama.”, the Robed Man said.

(Phantom Frozen Fitzgerald: FIEND/Water/ Dark Synchro/ATK:2500/DEF:2500/LV-5  
Effect: This card is not effected by spells or traps nor can it be destroyed by monster effects. Once per turn, if this monster is attacked you can destroy the attacking monster.)

Yugo wasn’t even slightly perturbed from these events.

“How can he be so calm? Fitzgerald is a hard counter to Clear Wing.”, Yuya thought.

“Dark Synchro?”, Yuzu questioned never seeing the summoning method before.

“It’s a summoning method exclusive to those zombies instead of adding levels like with normal Synchro summon you subtract levels to create a negative level.”, Yugo explained.

“I attack your Chanbara.”, the Robed Man declared.

“I activate Three Eyed Dice’s effect from the graveyard banishing it to negate your attack.”, Yugo countered.

“I end my turn.”, the Robed Man replied.

“I draw! You know your really going to regret not destroying Chanbara when you had the chance.”, Yugo said.

Yugo   
Hand:5

“But, Chanbara has less attack?”, the Robed Man questioned.

“Pfft! Wow, I know your a zombie ,but wow just wow. I activate Speedroid Scratch allowing me to send one Speedroid monster in my hand to the graveyard to add another to my hand from my deck. I’m sending Speedroid Den Den Daiko Duke to the graveyard to bring Speedroid Double Yo-yo to my hand. I then activate Den Dem Daiko Duke’s graveyard effect allowing me to special summon Red-Eyed Dice from my graveyard. I then summon Speedroid Double Yo-yo and use his effect to special summon Speedroid Takemborg from my graveyard. Now, tune all of them! The last and greatest of the Speedroids! You are needed in these dark times great mechanical dragon! Synchro summon! Level 8! Speedroid Kitedrake”, Yugo said as a new unfamiliar Speedroid appeared. It was some sort of mecha kite dragon.

“Now, Kitedrake attack Frozen Fitzgerald!”, Yugo ordered.

“Are you crazy didn’t you read that Dark Synchro’s effect!?”, Yuya questioned as Yugo smirked.

“I activate Fitzgerald’s effect destroying Kitedrake.”, the Robed Man said.

Fitzgerald fires a ice shard at Kitedrake. Somehow there was a explosion. When the smoke cleared Kitedrake was still standing.

“Of course I did I activated Kitedrake’s effect since he was Synchro summoned and activated one of his effects. The effect I chose negates all face-up cards on my opponent’s field. And since it’s non-targeting it works on Fitzgerald.”, Yugo explained as Kitedrake flew towards Fitzgerald and took a bite out of it.

Robed Man LP 3000

“Now, I attack you directly with Chanbara and due to its effect it can attack twice and gains 200 attack from each!”, Yugo declared.

Robed Man LP 0

“Huh, where am I?”, the Robed Man questioned. He lowered his hood a man with revealing brown hair and brown eyes. 

“Ah! What am I doing in the Tops?”, the man questioned then he ran away. 

“I guess that guy was brainwashed or something. Great now the zombies can brainwash people.”, Yugo said sighing.

“That guy never stood a chance. He emptied out his whole hand just to get Fitzgerald on the field. Not to mention Yugo got two Synchros on the field and still had 4 cards after that. The difference between the twos skill level was way too massive. All of that without using Pendulum summon once...”, Yuya thought as Yugo and Yuzu rode back to the apartment.

Chapter end


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a update that concerns the future of this fic.

PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS FIC AND ANY ARC V FIC I MAKE AFTER! I am going to need your guys input on this before Wings of Salvation continues. I am going to post this on my Tumblr too so I can get more opinions on this. Also, a important thing to know for Archive Of Our Own readers is that I originally started this fic in 2018 on Fanfiction.net and moved it here do to complications. 

I have a plan for Wings of Salvation, but I want to change a few things. For those who have read the Fanfiction.net version have probably noticed it has had quite a few retcons. It is because in the year that I have been on hiatus I have changed my mind on how I want to do something things in this fic. I have honestly considered just rewriting the the fic from the ground up because I don’t really want the previous protagonists to be in it anymore. When thinking of the eventual finale of the story I found that it has been hard to balance their role in the story with the bracelet girls. With them in it kinda makes the bracelet girls irrelevant unless I nurfed them. And I don’t really want to do that to them. Not to mention I have had to write a reason for them to suddenly show up and not be there in the original Arc V. Honestly, the Yuma and Judai explanations are flimsy at best while I honestly don’t have any for Yugi. He’s just extremely hard to right for because of his whole King of Games thing. Because of that I can’t really make him lose when he would eventually show up and that would be broken. Yusei is honestly the only one I ever had a solid plan for and because I had him I felt obligated to include the others.

So, I propose a choice for you all since I honestly can’t decide and I need to make a decision before I continue writing this and start writing any Arc V fics.

First choice: I continue the fic as it is.

Second choice: I completely rewrite it without the protagonists in it. And use the explanation that they were fused with the fragments to create the Yu boys. 

Your probably asking why is this important? Because this fic is going to be the foundation of my future Arc V fics. The idea of this fic which would be eventually revealed is that Arc V is in a time loop. It is because using that explanation I can use the same continuity and explore multiple what ifs or other ideas. Though, how does this timeline loop idea apply or effect Wings of Salvation? The first and most obvious is that it is how this fic happens to begin with. To summarize the original timeline of Arc V ended horribly and with nature power she turned back time. A important thing to know is that the original timeline is not the Arc V anime it is the second one. In the original timeline the Dimensional War never happened, but something else did. While, the conflict starts later it is arguably worse.  
This eventually leads to Wings of Salvation which is one of the irregular timelines where the Crimson Dragon decides to get involved. It actually finds Yugo and Clear Wing by complete chance and Yugo becomes a signer. Wings of Salvation is the foundation because it is the last loop and the one where everyone finds out their in a time loop. And everything mentioned here is explained in much more detail.

I do still plan to make a fic for the original timeline to but I need to hear from at least a few people before I write it because the questions I posed will affect it. 

So, hopefully you stuck through this far because this is important. I’m not writing anymore non complete au Arc V fics until I get at least a few answers since it would be weird to go off one. This basically affects any in universe fic like a what if scenario like Wings of Salvation or a crossover that takes place in Arc V this includes the Vanguard crossover that I have been working on. I’ll work on other projects until get a answer. So, please if you have any investment into the fic leave your opinion in the comments. This story will either continue or be rebooted based on your decision after I receive at least 10 suggestions obviously from different people. Consider two choices the fic continues as it is or I rewrite it.

Because ultimately it’s either the protagonists or the bracelet girls choose wisely. If the protagonists are removed the bracelet girls can be more useful if not I can guarantee they at least won’t be as useless as in Arc V. Though, that’s not saying much.


End file.
